Amuto One Shots
by OhmyDelena
Summary: Many Amuto one shots, I was to lazy to post because of renewing Guidelines. So I'm compacting them in the same place. Stories go from K to M, ratings will be posted on the top of the story. Enjoy
1. 001: Because of you

Hime: Hello, Hello!

Amu: Why are you all cheery?

Hime: Well… Spring Break started, I saw Chapter 38 where you hug Ikuto and you Kyara nari into a Bride and Ikuto as a Hot-ass pirate, The Ikuto arc is really beginning to take shape, Found out the this months episode titles… I'm I missing anything?

Ikuto: What I Kyara-naried into a pirate?!

Hime: Yeah, but you looked adorable! Do you agree fan girls?

Fan girls: YEAH

Amu: Stop talking and start reading

Ikuto: Hime doesn't Shugo, before we start Hime what is this Fic take about?

Hime: Various One-shots of Amuto

* * *

**Title: Because of you**

**Rating: K**

**Published on: March 1, 2009**

******A/N: Around Chapters 35 - 38**  


IKUTO'S POV

I'm losing everything…

My pride, my dignity, my feelings, my life…

Everything is slipping from my figure tips.

I'm falling down into my shadow, my darkness

I finally gave in into Easter

I gave them the last thing that is left, my body

My body that is now begin controlled

But I don't care… As long as no one is hurt…

They are right, Black cats do give bad luck…

I gave bad luck to everyone. Utau, Tadase and even _her_

But it's okay they will never get hurt

Ever again

I'll just be the puppet of Easter,

Gathering X-eggs and destroying them

So why did _you_ come?

You're only going to be hurt by me

You say to fight it, that I'm stronger then them

I stopped long ago.

I'm weak and useless…

Yet you're here, fight me

My body is hurting all because of the tuning fork

I see you the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key in your hands

You started glowing

A bright and warm light radiated from you

The light burst and you're Amulet Dia

I was commanded to fight you

I did as I has said and attacked you

You deflected the attack with a bright, blinding light

The light dimed

I could see you run to me

My mind screamed for you to stop

You didn't instead you jumped up to me

You were hugging me

Your hug was filled with warmth

I saw tear streaming down your face

You said you understand what I was going through

I felt the pain and suffering disappear

I finally felt loved by someone

Minutes ago I wanted to die…

But now I want to live

And it's all because of you…

Thank you for saving me from my personal hell

It's all because of you…

Hinamori Amu

* * *

Hime: How did you like it?

Amu: You call that Amuto?

Hime: Ok it was a little Ikuto-centered, but it talked about you

Ikuto: Amu, I love you! Thanks for saving me –hugs Amu-

Hime: I loved Chapter 38, you two made me cry (For real!)

Amu: You're too emotional

Hime: But it was so cute! You both looked so Lovey Dovey

Ikuto: -sigh- R&R

Hime: Await more One-shots


	2. 002: Forever you Melody

Hime: Next one-shot

Ikuto: Great, more Amuto love

Amu: Eww, where is Tadase-kun?

Tadase: I'm here Hinamori-san

Hime: GO AWAY TADA-CHAN

Tadase: - sniff, sniff - okay...

Amu: Hime you little b-

Ikuto: Hime-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Title: Forever your melody**

**Rating: k**

**Published on: March 3, 2009**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for Amu's 16th birthday. Everything was perfect, all the guardians were there, Utau dropped by even though her schedule was busy, her parents and Ami were also there, the decorations were amazing but only one thing was missing; her boyfriend, Ikuto.

Ikuto was in America for his world wide tour. What tour? Well Ikuto was now a famous violinist known throughout the world. Of course Amu wanted to go with him but he refused and telling her she had school. Sure Amu was sad but he's been gone for the past month and she misses him dearly. Amu tried her best to have as much fun on the birthday but the thought of Ikuto not being there made her a little sad.

The party was amazing, everyone had fun. Amu received so many presents. She got a beautiful bracelet with charms (mostly hearts) from Tadase; a book filled with gags and jokes from Rima; a soccer ball (she found a liking for soccer) from Kukai; her favourite novel series, TWILIGHT from Nagihiko; Punk-Lolita clothing from Utau; and lastly a new black TOSHIBA laptop from her parents and Ami.

That night Amu was placing all her new gifts in her room when a familiar knock on her balcony was heard. Amu turned around to see none other than Ikuto and his usual smirk plastered on his face. Amu overwhelmed with joy ran up to Ikuto and cried (of joy). She missed hugging him and having him in her arms. A little 'Happy Birthday' was whispered in her ear making her cry even more. They separated and looked into each others eyes; they could stare at each other for eternity that is until Ikuto looked away and pulled out something from his pocket.

A small box with light pink wrapping paper and a burgundy bow, Ikuto handed it to Amu. Amu opened the small box; her eyes widened and stared at it in awe. Amu took out the object, in her hands laid the most beautiful music box; on the base you could see patterns such as hearts, spades, clovers, diamonds, cats and crosses. There was two little figures on the music box, a girl holding a strawberry and a boy holding a violin, the two figures were covered by glass **(A/N resembles the music box in full moon wo Sagashite)**. She opened the music box to hear the most amazing melody **(A/N see profile)**.

As the melody reached its end, Ikuto mentioned he wrote it for her. Amu was so happy; she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They sat on Amu's bed talking while enjoying each others company and love.

Amu couldn't ask for a better birthday gift...

* * *

Hime: Did you like it?

Amu: That melody was so calming

Ikuto: How could I leave Amu for a month!?

Hime: You did it because or less she would miss school and fall behind

Amu: I find that sweet coming from a pervert

Ikuto: Oh, is Amu falling for me?

Amu: Maybe...

Hime: Love is in the air

Ikuto: Thanks for reading –- smirks and picks up Amu bridal style –

Amu: HEY! PUT ME DOWN

Hime: Bye


	3. 003: Unforgettable

Hime: Hello…

Amu: Why so down?

Hime: I'm not down I more like bored…

Ikuto: Why?

Hime: I just watch High School Musical 3 with my little cousin

Amu: And?

Hime: Let's say I'd rather be watching Soul Eater or Shugo Chara

Amu: How can you say that, Zac Efron plays in HSM. He's really hot!

Hime: My version of a hot guy would be Ikuto, Ikuto Character changed, Black Lynx, Death Rebel or Seven Sea Treasure

Amu: But aren't those all Ikuto?

Hime: That's my point

Ikuto: I feel so unloved by Amu. At least Hime loves me

Hime: -Hugs Ikuto and comforts him-

Amu: Hime doesn't own SC or HSM3

* * *

**Title: Unforgettable**

**Rating: K+**

**Written on: March 21, 2009**

**Hime Note: Losely bases on a scene from HSM3… Which kinda made me think of Amuto...**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Why must I have homework? I'm graduating in a few days why bother with stupid homework? And I was planning to have fun with my friends… But no, now I have to finish all these math problems and read 20 pages for biology. Why can't-

*vibrate, ring, vibrate, ring* (FYI cell phone ringing)

"Hello?"

"Hi did you order chocolate filled Tayaki?" a velvet like voice said, which I recognize in a second

"No I didn't Ikuto-koi"

"Oh… Well now you did" he answered

"Huh?" I said slightly confused

"Look at your balcony" he simply said

"Huh?" I was even more confused

"Do I have to spell it out? Look out your balcony" he said

I looked out to see Ikuto-koi. He had a picnic basket in his left hand and a plastic bag in the other. I stood up from my desk and walked over to the balcony to open the sliding door

"What's this for?" I asked

"A picnic along with chocolate covered strawberries" He said

"Since it's White Day and I can't asked you on a date because your parents would flip if they knew about me, I decided to compensate with this"

"You didn't have to do this" I said

"But I want too" He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek

We settled on my round coffee table and ate. We had pizza, chips and ice tea, for dessert we had our favourite chocolate filled tayaki and chocolate covered strawberries. After our indoors picnic we laid down on my bed and snuggled together. Sleep soon consumed us and soon I was dreaming sweet dreams still cuddling Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

After our somewhat romantic picnic we laid on Amu's bed. We were cuddling together, my arms tightly around her waist as if I was protecting her some evil while hers were loosely around my neck. Amu's eyes soon shut and she was sleeping, I decided to take a little nap.

After a while I heard the door open, yet my eyes remained closed and slide Amu towards my chest. I then heard a small 'aw' and a loud thump which woke my little Amu.

"Ikuto?" She asked in a sleepy tone

"Amu care explaining, why a boy is in your room?" Amu's mom said

"MOM!" she yelled and cursed under her breath

We both sat up on the bad while Amu's mom tried to awaken Amu's fainted father. I'm guessing he didn't take it well…

"Now explain Amu" Amu's mom said

"Yes do explain up a boy is with my little sparrow?" Amu's dad asked

"Well… This is… Tsukiyomi Ikuto… He… He… He's…" Amu hesitated

"I'm her boyfriend"

As I said that Amu's dad's face turn white in horror while Amu's mom smiled at me

"Well all I'm going to tell you Amu is that you got yourself a very handsome boyfriend"

This time Amu's dad fainted. I think he really doesn't take it well…

"And I'm saying this as a parent. If you EVER hurt Amu I'll hunt you down and you'll regret ever living" Amu's mom said with an evil aura surrounding her.

"I promise I would never ever hurt your daughter" I said

"Good" Amu's mom said joyfully

Amu and I anime-sweat-dropped.

"Get some sleep kids it's late" Amu's mom said dragging her husband out of Amu's room

There was an awkward silent moment for a while

"That was unexpected" Amu said in a monotone voice

"You mean more like unforgettable" I said

"Yeah"

"Now let's get some sleep, shall we?" I said

"G'night Ikuto-koi"

"Good night my Amu-koi" I whispered in her ear

We both fell asleep and were consumed in our dreams…

Oh yes, this was surly an unforgettable moment

* * *

Hime: Liked?

Ikuto: That was…

Amu: Awkward…

Ikuto: Weird but good

Hime: Great now I got to sleep, it's already 2:20 AM

Amu and Ikuto: Night Hime

Hime: G'night everyone or is it Good Morning? I'll update soon :D


	4. 004: Forever Yours, ONE LOVE

Hime: Another One-Shot!

Amu: I see you're very happy

Ikuto: Why are you so happy?

Hime: I saw the EXTREMELY HAWT Death Rebel Animated, Ikuto kicking Tadagay's ass in the battle, THE SMEXY Ikuto in general and THE EVEN HOTTER THAN HOT Ikuto in the Shower!

Amu: Holy Sh*t Himeka is a Pervert!

Hime: Why did you say my full name and not my nickname?

Amu: Don't know

Ikuto: So Hime thinks I'm hot?

Hime: You're God-like!

Ikuto: I know…

Hime: -hearts in eyes-

Amu: Hime doesn't own Shugo or Death Rebel or the song 'ONE LOVE' or the Drama Hana Yori Dango

* * *

Title: Forever yours, one Love

Rating: K+

Published / Written on: March 28, 2009

Song: ONE LOVE – Arashi

From the Drama: HANA YORI DANGO

* * *

Normal: Ikuto's POV

**Bold:** Amu's POV

**Bold & Unlined:** Both Amu and Ikuto POV

_Italic: Lyrics_

* * *

_We wanted to say something but couldn't put it into words_

_and sometimes we couldn't be honest with each other_

_---_

I've only known you for a few months yet it feels like I've known you for eternity. You somehow caught my attention ever since I met you. When you were on your date with that 'Kiddy King' I could help but say I was interested in you. That statement was somewhat true but I really wanted to be honest to you

---

**Ever since I fell on you (A/N: referring to Manga) I felt this lonely and sad aura around you. I was somewhat curious about you, like I needed to help you. Day by day, you would tease me and make me mad and I would yell at you, but deep down I kinda liked being teased by you. I wanted to tell you so many things. I couldn't be honest with myself, so I kept it to myself**

_---_

_And we cried, but we got through it, and now we're shining so bright_

_The shapes of happiness we've each drawn become one_

_And now they're one big love_

_Let's spend our lives together forever_

_---_

When you fought against Easter just to save me, of all people you decided to save me, cry for me, fight for me. I don't know what to say and look at us now; we are shining brightly thanks to your power. I guess now I can finally be happy and it's all thanks to your love and dedication, and that all for me.

---

**I couldn't bear Ikuto getting hurt. I just had to save him, that was that first time I cried for a boy and don't forget hugging as well. I guess I can't deny it anymore, I love Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And I guess that's what led us to Kyara nari-ing with our charas. I guess our destiny was really connected and now we can shine together forever.**

---

_Even 100 years later, I swear I'll love you; you are my everything  
I'm believing, just believing, in the person I want to share these times with  
Every side of you, every side of me, I love each one  
As long as I have you, I don't need anything else; you'll surely make me happy_

_---_

**I will love you forever; even after 100 years or even more, I'll still love you. Why? because you are my every thing. I want to share every moment in time with you, just to be by my side. To make me smile and laugh, cry and tease is not the only thing I can do for you. I will make you happy and loved for the 100 of years to come.**

---

_I waited for you in the rain, not even knowing the meaning of tenderness  
Some nights we were hurt by misunderstandings, but still we made it this far_

_---_

We go out for dates, never knowing the weather; I'd wait for you in the rain, even if it meant me getting sick. At times I may tease you, and you might take it the wrong way. But know that it's all a misunderstanding and that I would always love you.

---

**You ask me on a date and I would be glad. As the stray cat you are, you never keep track of the weather. When I'm late you would always stay in the rain, waiting and waiting. You don't even care if you get wet or sick, you always reply "I don't want to worry you and think I blew you off" Then you would start teasing me. And I would always get mad, but at least we're still together**

_---_

_That irreplaceable encounter links miracles together  
Our memories become entwined  
And the song of a new beginning rings out_

_---_

And to think all this started because you weren't looking in front of you. I meeting surely wasn't just coincidence, nor was it a miracle. It was destiny. The memories we spent and will spend together will be forever in my mind. And your voice and smile will always be the beginning of that memory.

---

**Meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Everything that has happened till now was more than a link of destiny or miracle. We are together for a unknown reason that has nothing to do with us possessing the lock and key. The memories we will share will always follow me and you will always be my beginning**

---

_To my friends, who always supported me, who I laughed and cried with  
I'll give you just one word, from the bottom of my heart: thank you_

_---_

Only a few of my friends know about you. I'm very grateful for their help because without their help and advice, I probably wouldn't be here today, with you. I may not say this out loud to them but… I guess from the bottom of my heart I would have to say thank you for everything.

---

**The Guardians may not have liked you. But as days went by and months have passed, they finally support my choice of being here beside you. They are always there to advice me, to make me laugh and have fun. I don't know what more to say, their almost like siblings to me. Their supports led me to being stronger and reach out for my dreams. So from the bottom of my heart, I'll only give you all two words: Thank You**

---

_Even 100 years later, I swear I'll love you; you are my everything  
I love you, I just love you, I promise we'll share tomorrow  
Out of everyone in the world, I chose just one person: you  
As long as I'm with you, no matter what the future brings, it'll shine forever_

_---_

**Even if 100 years pass and we get old, I'll always love you, my whole world. I can't tell you how much you mean to me. We'll share everything and every day to come. I chose you to be beside me throughout every step of life. Because as long as I'm by your side, my past will be forgotten, my present will be bright but my future with you will shine even brighter**

* * *

Hime: So?

Ikuto: aww

Amu: cute

Hime: Yeah if there any form of mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm kinda tired, sleepy, filled with energy and fangirl-ing. I'm telling you Satellite wants to give us fangirls heart attacks and death sentences. And here I thought a episodes a while back were good… Ep. 76 was super good but I'm REALLY EXCITED for 77!

Amu: Now go to sleep

Hime: No! I'm waiting to download Episode 76! – argues with Amu-

Ikuto: We'll be back soon :D


	5. 005: Language Ikuto ?

Hime: new chapter, not going to talk a lot, since I have t hurry

Ikuto: Why  
Hime: Cause it's soon my 'bed time'

Amu: okay then, Hime doesn't own Shugo…

* * *

**Title: Language + Ikuto**

**Rating: K+**

**Published Written: March 29, 2009**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

"Okay Amu concentrate you have to study for your language class or else you'll fail!" That's what I kept saying… I just had to pick the hardest language, French.

"Okay from the top. Le chat fait un saut jusqu'au sol, il était si agile qu'on dirait qu'il dansait"

"But what does that mean?!" I yelled furiously at myself

"It means the cat jumped on the floor he looked so agile it looked as if he was dancing" a familiar husky voice said behind me

"KYA! Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"I has going to tease you but apparently I here to now help you with French" Ikuto said

"You've got to be joking, I don't need help"

"Es-tu sûre de ça?"

"What?"

"I said are you sure about that? Now I think you need help you don't even know the basics" he said with a serious face, no smirk, no teasing eyes, all serious

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"YES! – I mean no!"

"Too late you said yes" he said happily

"hmp…Fine"

Ikuto spend hours teaching me French. He taught me the verbs, basic sentences, so nouns and other stuff. I was finally beginning to understand a bit. I'm glad Ikuto came and helped me. After a while, our stomach grumbled.

"I'll be back" I said and went down stairs. I when to the fridge and took out two Taiyakis and milk. I poured the milk into two glasses and hurried to my room.

"Here" I said to Ikuto and gave him a Taiyaki and the glass of milk

"Thanks" He said and ate him share. While eating our snack I was a bit curious

"Ikuto?"

"mm…"

"How do you know how to speak French?"

"Well I learned it at school just like your doing now"

"Oh"

After our snack we went back to studying. For fun Ikuto decided to go of subject and teach me some other French.

"Try to translate what I'm saying"

"Je marche à école"

"I'm walking to school"

"Je suis allé au centre d'achat et j'ai acheté un chandail"

"I went to the mall and I brought a shirt"

"Je t'aime Amu, depuis que je t'est rencontré je suis tout de suite tombé en amour avec toi"

"I love you Amu even since- WHAT?!" I shouted

"Je t'aime Amu, depuis que je t'est rencontré je suis tout de suite tombé en amour avec toi" Ikuto repeated

"No I mean you l-love m-me?"

"What did I just say?"

"You said you l-loved me" I said stuttering and blushing furiously

"Aww look my little strawberry is blushing and stammering"

"IKUTO! AND HEREITAUGHTIWASGOINGTOCONFESSTOYOU" I said/yelled not even breathing in between word

"what did you said Amu?"

"N-nothing" I blushed 100 times more and this time I think my blush is permanent

"Well it didn't sound like nothing" Ikuto said. While saying that his face came closer and closer and closer to my face. After a second our faces were a millimeter apart, I could feel his warm breath on my lips; our eyes locked together. I couldn't take it anymore and I did something I never taught possible and I sure Ikuto was thinking the same thing; I kissed him, and not him kissing me.

We separated after 10 seconds. I was blushing like a tomato, while Ikuto's face was a slightly a cherry blossom pink. We looked at each other, intensely. Then in a blink of an eye Ikuto was kissing me. The kiss was filled with love and passion. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist, while I placed mine around his neck. After what felt like 30 minutes, we finally took separated for air. Ikuto then lend down to my ear and whispered

"I love you Hinamori Amu. I love you now and I'll love you forever" he said his voice was so silky I wanted to melt. I hugged him and whispered to his ear.

"I love you too Ikuto-_koi_" I said emphasizing the koi in the end, this make Ikuto blush an every light pink. And for the rest of the night we cuddled and kissed until we both fell asleep

* * *

Hime: So? Good, bad, cheesy?

Ikuto: Okay I guess…

Amu: Hey aren't you supposed to be in bed you have school tomorrow!

Hime: OH sorry 'mom'

Ikuto: Hime please go to bed, you need your sleep to become more beautiful than you are now

Hime: Okay

Ikuto: Good night Hime

Hime: Good night Ikuto – kisses Ikuto on his cheek and heads to her bed-

Amu: Someone kill me!

Ikuto: Jealous?

Amu: Shut Up! Now review readers!

Ikuto: Quite Hime is sleeping. Oh yeah, sorry if Hime has mistakes she was rushing to finsh


	6. 006: A 20 Day Couple

Hime: Konichiwa!

Ikuto: Yo! It's been a while

Amu: Hime-chan I missed you!

Hime: Yeah, I'm kind of busy with loads and loads of finals

Ikuto: You must be stressed

Hime: No duh…

Amu: Okay, let's get on with the one-shot…

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo

* * *

**Title: A 20 day couple**

**Rating: K+**

**Written on May 17, 2009**

* * *

It was a beautiful summer day, Amu and Ikuto where sitting on a park bench bored to death. All their friends were on dates, Rima and Nagihiko went to a comedy show; Utau and Kuukai are having a ramen contest, while Yaya and Kairi went to the beach.

"We're the only ones who are all alone" Amu said furiously

"I mean come on, why doesn't anyone want to date this hot beast" Ikuto said pointing at myself

"I know, let's play a game" Amu suggested

"What is it?" Ikuto asked.

"Let's pretend to be a couple for twenty days" Amu said

"That's a great idea Amu!"

Day 1: They went to the mall and shopped around.

Day 3: They went to the restaurant, then to the movies

Day 5: Amu and Ikuto then went to the beach and had a picnic.

Day 10: Ikuto invited Amu to the amusement park and while they were at haunted, Amu got so scared that instead of grabbing Ikuto's head she grabbed a strangers hand.

Day 15: Amu Invited Ikuto to see the shooting stars; while they sat there Amu saw a shooting star and wished for something.

Day 17: While they were looking at the fire works someone bumped Amu and she fell on top of Ikuto. With that they shared their first kiss, well accidentally of course.

Day 19: While Amu was waiting for Ikuto in the park they first started the game. Amu heard loud screams from the entrance of the park, she ran to see what the commotion was. When she got there, she saw Ikuto on the ground lying in a pool of blood. They rushed to the hospital.

11:40 PM

A doctor walked out of the emergency room where Ikuto was being treated.

"Are you Amu?" the doctor asked. Amu simply nodded and the doctor gave Amu a note. It said:

_Dear Amu,__ for the past few days I've realised that I've fallen in love with you._

_You said that our little 'game' would only last for 20 days._

_I want it to last our entire life. I want you by my side; I want to see you smile;_

_I want to hear you laugh; I want you..._

_Therefore would you like to be my girlfriend?_

_I love you, Amu _

After reading the letter, Amu has crying of joy and sadness.

"I also want to be by your side Ikuto. I want to be you girlfriend. I don't want this game to end; I want it to last forever and ever. Remember when I invited you to see the shooting stars? I wished that we could be together till our last breath. Please don't leave my Ikuto, I need you! You can't do this to me Ikuto I can't lose you"

Amu said to herself and she continued crying her eyes out…

And when the clock struck 12

Ikuto's heart was no longer beating.

It was finally 20 days…

* * *

Ikuto: You killed me! Of all people you chose to kill your most favourite character in the world

Hime: I'm sorry Ikuto *hugs Ikuto for forgiveness*

Amu: I hope your reading to die…

Hime: What do you mean?

Amu: Your readers are going to murder you for killing Ikuto…

Ikuto: Do you know how many Ikuto fans there is on FanFictions?

Amu: A lot!

Readers: Hime-chan! *grabbing pitch-forks, guns and other killing weapons*

Hime: Please don't kill me! Don't you want more Amuto and stories?

Readers: Get Her!

Ikuto: Please Review!

Amu: Or leave Ikuto to die…


	7. 007: One in this World

Hime: Yo!

Amu: You became a gangster?

Hime: No, I'm copying Ikuto

Ikuto: I'm touched!

Amu: Hey did you finish your finals yet?

Hime: No… I'm supposed to be studying and finishing homework right now…

Ikuto: That not good, you must study!

Amu: You're the one to talk you skip school everyday!

Ikuto: What's the use of school when I'm already smart?

Amu: A lot!

Hime: Oh SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Ikuto: Sorry and as forgiveness, we'll do the disclaimer

Amu & Ikuto: Hime doesn't own Shugo!

* * *

Title: One in this world

Rating: K+

Written on May 30, 2009

* * *

_Italic: _Lyrics

_**Italic&Bold: **_**Amu's thoughts

* * *

**

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, please welcome Hinamori Amu!" the MC said

Amu walked to center stage, she was wearing a beautiful goth Lolita dress with frills and a bow (see this link: .)

"Thank you for coming everyone, I would like to dedicate this song to a very important person"

_I've been searching for__  
__A heart that needs a heart like mine__  
__I've been reaching for__  
__A hand that understands__  
__I've been waiting for__  
__Someone that I can love that loves me__  
__Loves me for the one that I am__  
_

_**I've been searching for someone, but not just any someone, a guy who's heart is just like me, who understands me and a guy who loves me for me not for some outer character.**_

_  
__Someone to hold me when I'm lonely__  
__someone to keep the rain away__  
_

_**Someone to comfort me when I'm lonely or sad, someone who cares about me and will worry about me everytime**_

_  
__One in this world for everyone__  
__One Heart__  
__One soul to walk beside you__  
__One in this life to share you're love__  
__One touch__  
__To touch the heart inside you__  
_

_**That so called soul-mate, destined lovers; to share you love with your other whole. There may be tens of thousands of people in this world but I knew one of them would be my destined lover and soul-mate.**_

_  
__Wanna reach for each night__  
__Wanna trust with you're life__  
__That's what I believe (I believe)__  
__You're the one (You're the one)__  
__You're the one in this world for me__  
_

_**I'd reach for the night sky and grab that star hoping it would be you, the person I'd trust. That's what I believe and that lead me to you…**_

_  
__I've been praying that__  
__Someone like you would rescue me__  
__I've been hoping that__  
__I'd find my way to you__  
__I've been dreaming that__  
__Somehow I'd finally find somebody__  
__Somebody to make my dreams come true__  
_

_**When I got into trouble you would come and rescue me, I always found my way to you. I dreamt about it so many time, that you would make all my dreams come true**_

_  
__Someone to hold me when I'm lonely__  
__Someone to give my whole world to__  
_

_**You would come and hold me when I was sad and lonely, I could give my whole world to you…**_

_One in this world for everyone__  
__One Heart__  
__One soul to walk beside you__  
__One in this life to share you're love__  
__One touch__  
__To touch the heart inside you_

_Wanna reach for each night__  
__Wanna trust with you're life__  
__Thats what I believe (I believe)__  
__You're the one (You're the one)__  
__You're the one in this world for me_

_**We would talk at night for hours, we trusted in each other. We both believe we were each others soul-mate, the one we could share the world together**_

_  
__Someone to hold me when I'm lonely__  
__Someone to tell my secrets to__  
__Someone who's living for me only__  
__Someone to give my whole world to__  
_

_**I told you my secrets and you told me yours. We helped each other when we were lonely. You lived for me and gave me your world, as did I.**_

_  
__They say they say__  
__They say they say_

_One in this world for everyone__  
__One Heart__  
__One soul to walk beside you__  
__One in this life to share you're love__  
__One touch__  
__To touch the heart inside you__  
_

_**My parents said that the one you find the person who would walk beside you, share each others love and touch and everything for that matter would be your destined lover. And I guess they were right…**_

_  
__Wanna reach for each night__  
__Wanna trust with you're life__  
__Thats what I believe (I believe)__  
__You're the one__  
__You're the one in this world for me_

_  
__You're the one__  
__You're the one in this world for me__  
__You're the one_

_**You**__** trusted me, and I trusted you. We believed in each other. And you were the one… You are my one in this world, my destined lover.**_

"Thank you!" Amu said once she finished her song. She exited the stage and there waiting for her back stage was Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu said happily and ran over to Ikuto

"That was a great song, Amu-_koi_" Ikuto said and kissed Amu's forehead.

"Of course it was, it's a song dedicated to the one I love!"

"Oh and who might that be?" Ikuto said innocently

"He's this really hot guy, he's a bit older than me and he has these mesmerizing midnight blue eyes" Amu said

"I'm jealous; I wish I was that guy…" Ikuto said with a pout

"Well don't be, 'cause that guy is you" Amu said and kissed Ikuto on the lips not caring that everyone was looking at them…

_**Ikuto you're my one in this world, don't ever forget that

* * *

**_

Hime: Hope you all liked it!

Ikuto: I sure did, Amu kissed me!

Amu: OMG, must wash my mouth!

Hime: would you rather kiss that Seiichiro stalker dude?

Amu: Eww! That even worst

Ikuto: Thanks for not killing me this time Hime

Hime: No prob.

Amu: Thanks for reading and await the next one-shot!


	8. 008: Under The Rain

(written today)

Hello readers! I'm finally finished with school on June 23rd, meaning I can finally write more stories! I just came back from my aunt cottage and to my surprise I had 60 e-mails from fanfiction! I'm gone for 5 days (left the 24th, came back on the 28th) and I miss so many things. For example: The king of pop music, Michael Jackson death. Many of stories I'm subscribe to we're updated, And a lot more...

But anyway... I'm wrote yesterday and I had to rush since we were leaving in a few hours, so do expect a few mistakes and such. So anyway, onward with the story!

I don't own Shugo Chara or Vampire Knight

P.S: My Author note in the end was based on yesterday

* * *

Title: Under the rain

Rating: K+

Written: June 28, 2009

Posted on: June 29, 2009

Inspired by: Bonus Chapter of Vampire Knight

* * *

It was a not so lucky day for our heroine Hinamori Amu. She arrived late at school, her charas where not there to entertain her since they were dragged with Ami and now she has clean up duty, oh did I mention she just broke up with Tadase? Not only that the weather was also very bad, gray clouds covered the entire sky. This surely wasn't Amu's day!

When she finally finished cleaning duty, she placed her books in her bag and left class. She slowly walked home until rain started falling. Amu took a detour through the park to get some shelter. She looked around; nothing was there to cover her from the rain, so she went under a tree. She sat down, her legs to her chest.

"This is so not my day!" Amu yelled now caring if someone heard. And place her head on top of her knees

"Amu, What are you doing here, under the rain?" a familiar voice called her name. Amu looked up to see a boy with midnight blue hair and matching eyes.

"Ikuto? W-what are you doing here?"

"I asked first" Ikuto stated

"Having a bad day, that's what!" I said clearly not in the mood to talk

"Want me to take you home?" asked Ikuto while holding out his umbrella

"I'm definitely not sharing an umbrella with a pervert like you" said Amu

"You'll at least be home in time" Ikuto said

"I'd rather walk in the rain and get wet then walk with you" Amu said and started to walk away from Ikuto. While Amu was walking she was getting wet (A/N: Not in that way you pervert!!!)

Ikuto walked up to Amu but she walked faster. Ikuto tried to catch up and Amu started to run. Ikuto tried to catch up to her one more time and this time Amu stopped suddenly and turned around.

"Would you stop following me; you always do this worrying about me then you tease me after that" Amu yelled at Ikuto. Yet Ikuto stayed silent

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Amu asked while Ikuto still stay silent

"At least say something!" Amu said

There was a moment of silent and Ikuto then closed his umbrella then said

"It's because I wanted to share an umbrella with you…"

"You idiot you could have said that before we got drenched!" Amu yelled

* * *

(Written yesterday)

Hime: Finished!

Ikuto: go job and it's on the last day of you trip to the cottage of your aunt

Amu: That was cute, Ikuto why can't you be like Haruka in vampire knight?

Ikuto: Like who?

Haruka: Like me

Hime: Uh, Haruka-san why are you in a Shugo Chara story? Aren't you with the VK cast?

Juuri: Haruka came back here

Amu & Ikuto: who are you two?

Hime: They are from the manga Vampire Knight

Amu & Ikuto: Oh…

Hime: Can someone close this chat it is late and I have to finished packing 'cause I'm leaving tomorrow.

Amu, Ikuto, Haruka & Juuri: Thanks for read and come back soon


	9. 009: My Promise to You

Hime: New one-shot inspired by Chapter 42.

Ikuto: Nice!

Hime: What do you mean nice!

Amu: But it was co but Ikuto-

Hime: DON'T SAY MORE! Or feel the raft of a bittersweet fan girl *evil aura around Hime*

Ikuto & Amu: scary!

Hime: Disclaimer _NOW_

Ikuto & Amu: She-She doesn't ow-own Shugo Chara

* * *

Title: My promise to you

Rating: K+

Written: June 30, 2009

Inspired: Chapter 42 & LilyGinnyBlack's _Unexpected_ chapter 63

**WARNING: DON'T READ UNLESS YOU READ CHAPTER 42 OR YOU DON'T MIND SPOILERS**

* * *

I sent you a sweet e-mail about the weather;

I sent you a picture of Yoru and a cup of tea.

I took you to the amusement park for a little date

-

We ate tayaki together on the bench,

I took you hand and we ran to play…

I rode the carousel with you…

And caught you when you fell,

I held your hand to make this moment last…

I took you to the haunted house

I held you hand and told you,

You'll be okay…

I held you hand and looked at the scenery before us…

-

Letting go of your hand…

I told you,

I may never see you again

Tears fell from your golden eyes

While I tried whipping the droplets away

You asked me why,

And I said nothing

-

But instead I made a promise,

I'll come back…

For you

-

And tear fell down your face once again

I held your hand one last time and told you,

Amu, smile… I'll come back just wait for me…

I kissed your forehead and whispered one last thing

-

I love you

* * *

Hime: *turns around and cries*

Ikuto: Are you crying?

Hime: of course I'm crying you might be leaving!

Amu: *starts crying* Why are you leaving

Ikuto: Ask Peach-Pit or wait till August but don't ask me!

Hime & Amu: *sobs* Thanks for reading


	10. 010: A Snowy Kiss

Hime: Yeah! The holidays have finally arrived!

Ikuto: Yeah! Now you can make more Amuto Fics

Amu: No! I'm stuck with these two morons for the next two and a half weeks!

Hime & Ikuto: HEY!

Amu: What?!

Hime: Never mind…

Ikuto: So what's this fic about?

Amu: Judging by the title, it's a set of holiday fics

Hime: Thanks for stating the obvious…

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo or the holiday

* * *

**HIMEKA NOTE**

**IF YOU READ MY AMUTO HOLIDAY FICS, THIS IS MY FIRST CHAPTER, I'M TRANSFERRING ALL MY HOLIDAY FIC HERE**

* * *

Title: A Snowy Kiss

Rating: T

Publish: July 5, 2009

* * *

Amu's POV

It was the night before Christmas, the town was filed with beautiful Christmas lights and ornaments, but there was one thing missing, snow… I guess this year it won't be a white Christmas. It was now 10 o'clock and I was heading to Rima's house, all the guardians were going to celebrate Christmas together. The person I couldn't wait to see was Tadase, my boyfriend (A/N Hime & Ikuto: -pukes-)

As I rounded the corner I saw a couple kissing, but this wasn't any ordinary couple, it was Tadase and Rima.

"Amu-chan I can explain" I hear Tadase say

I felt my heart shatter into pieces. How could he I though he loved me…

"Tadase you ass hole, we are through!" I yelled and ran away and started crying. I didn't know where I was running; I wanted that scene to leave my head. But it only repeated itself over and over again. I looked up realising I was lost.

"Great on Christmas Eve, I get heart broken and lost all in a matter of minutes. What luck!" I said to myself. I decided to walk around maybe I would find my way home again…

"Oh little girl, are you lost? We can take you somewhere safe if you want"

I turned around to see three drunken men walking towards me.

"But first we would love to have fun" the man on the left said. I took a step back and they came coming towards me.

"Let's have a little fun beautiful" the man on the right said. I was scared, what should I do?

"We promise we won't hurt you" the third man said grabbing my wrist, placed his other hand on my mouth and leading me toward an alley-way. The man pushed me too the wall, his hand still over my mouth preventing me from screaming. Then, all three men were starting to unbutton my shirt. I suddenly felt a hand on my breast, I heart stopped for a second (too shock) thankfully the man covering my month let go, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and screamed praying someone would hear me.

The men continued to touch me. I opened my eyes to see all three men on the ground, my eyes averted to my hero.

"I-I-IKUTO!" I shouted and ran up to hug him, I buried my face in his chest and I started sobbing.

"Shh… Its okay Amu, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you" Ikuto said and hugged back.

After a few minutes, Ikuto dragged me out of the alley after buttoning my shirt and we started walking away.

"Ikuto w-where are w-we g-going?" I asked my voice still shacking

"My place" He said

"But w-why?"

"I'm not letting you go home looking like this. What will your parents think? You'll called them at my place and tell them your sleeping over at Rima's house since the party ended late" he said seriously, still dragging me behind him.

"H-how did you know I had a party at Rima's?"

"I saw what _Kiddy-king_ did to you" he said, emphasizing the word kiddy-king.

I stopped walking. I looked at the ground, fresh new tears. Ikuto turned around and saw me crying. He came closer and hugged me.

"It's okay Amu, Kiddy King isn't worth crying for. You deserve someone who loves you and _only_ you" He whispered in my ear

"Like who?" I tried saying between my sobs. He pulled away and looked into my eyes

"Like me, Amu; I love Amulet Heart, Amulet Spade, Amulet Clover and Amulet Diamond, I love your cool and spicy attitude but more importantly I love _you_"

"R-really?" I said more tears streaming from but eyes. But tears of happiness

"Yes, I really do love you Amu" he said and kissed me. The kiss didn't last long though because the huge clock rang, it was midnight, Christmas

"I love you too, Ikuto" I was about to kiss him when something cold fell on my check

"Eh?" I looked up at the sky small white fluff was falling, snow…

"Suteki! (beautiful, right?)" I said to myself

"Not as beautiful as you" Ikuto said and kissed me again, this time with more passion and more love. I think the kiss lasted at least 2 minutes; I had to separate to get air.

"It's so romantic, a kiss under the first snow fall" I said to Ikuto

"Merry Christmas, Amu-koi" Ikuto said and kissed my cheek

"M-Merry Christmas, Ikuto-k-koi" I said blushing

_Such a beautiful Christmas, spent with the most beautiful person in the most beautiful scenery, ending with a amazing snowy kiss…_

_

* * *

_

Hime: How cute, they make such a great couple. I wish Ikuto was my boyfriend!

Ikuto: I could if you want

Hime: YES! –hug Ikuto-

Amu: Hime get of my Ikuto!

Hime: I thought you didn't want him, so I'll gladly take your place

Amu: Hime I'm going to kill you –Character changes with Temari-

Ikuto: Be good, girls! Uh… thanks for reading


	11. 011: Choco Love

Hime: Hello Readers!

Ikuto: It's been long

Amu: OMG! It's Valentine's Day, what do I do?

Ikuto: Give me chocolate…

Hime: Give Ikuto chocolate…

Amu: -ignores both of them- I know I'll make chocolate for Tadase-kun

Hime: Who's Tadase-kun?

Ikuto: It's Tadagay

Hime: HELL NO, I FORBIB YOU!

Amu: Shut up you don't own me or shugo chara!

Hime: -goes in corner and sobs-

Ikuto: Like Amu-koi said Hime-chan doesn't own Shugo

Amu: I'm not your Amu-koi!

* * *

Title: Choco Love

Rating: K+

Published: July 5, 2009; actually posted on Febuary 14, 2009

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Today's the day, what do I do? I'm so nervous, what if he doesn't like it, what if I don't see him I won't be able to give it to him, what if he doesn't like me but he confessed to me a few months ago…

"Amu-chan calm down" Miki said

"That' right I'm sure he'll love it desu" Suu said

"Go, Go Amu-chan!" Ran cheered

Why was I so nervous? Well today is Valentine's Day and I'm planning to confess to _him. _

"But what if he doesn't like the chocolate"

"We'll see when you give it to him, but Amu-chan might I remind you you're late for school" Miki said in matter-of-fact tone

"Darn, Ran character change!" I said

"Okay, HOP STEP JUMP!" ran said

**Author's POV**

As Amu arrived in front of the school she placed her 'cool & spicy' character and walked to class. Walking down the hall boys would come up to her and ask to accept their chocolate. To their dismay Amu declined every single boy, since her heart already belonged to someone important.

During class Amu was looking out the window think of _him._ Not listening to a word the teacher was talking about. Class went by quickly when you had you mind elsewhere.

At Royal Garden's it was the same, Amu's mind still drifted to her knight in shining armour. The meeting finally finished and Amu was about to rush out until…

"Hinamori-san may I have a word with you"

Oh yes, the king chair, Hotori Tadase (A/N I mean Tadagay) in all his prince like glory

"Sure but can you hurry, I'm in a rush" Amu said putting her 'Cool & Spicy' character

"I – I – I just wanted to say th-that I l-lo-lo-love you, will you be my valentine" Tadase said

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept your feelings"

"But I thought you loved me" Tadase said

"I did love you but my heart belongs to someone else now" Amu said trying to finish the conversation

"It's because of _him, _right"

"Yes now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find him and give him my chocolate"

"You made chocolate for _him_, the enemy"

"Yes, now I _really_ have to go, bye Tadase-kun"

**Flashback of the night before, Amu's POV**

That's right I did make the chocolate for him. My first homemade chocolate and all just for him, I really hope they don't taste bad…

"Amu-chan now melt the chocolate till it reaches 60°, desu" Suu explained to me

"Amu-chan are you sure you don't want to character change with Suu?" Miki said

"Yes, I want to place all my love into making the chocolates" I said

"YEAH! GO AMU-CHAN" ran cheered

-An hour later-

"I'm done!" I said

"But they look weird they don't even look like cats or music notes" Miki said

"It may not be perfect Amu-chan but I'm sure he'll love it, desu" Suu said

"Yeah Amu-chan will give them tomorrow and confess with my help" Ran said

"No you are not character changing with me! That last time you did it was when I confessed to Tadase-kun there is no way I want that to happened when I confess to him" almost yelling at Ran

"Anyway it's getting late, let's go to bed" I said

**End of flashback, Author's POV**

Amu was walking to the usual park she would find him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto the person she loved, play his violin. As she arrived at the stage (Episode 49 the stage where Ikuto played and Amu sang) she saw something he never wanted to in her entire life. The Ikuto was standing kissing another girl. This broke Amu's heart

"IKUTO YOU JERK!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs. The girl who had raped her arms around Ikuto's neck let go and looked at Ikuto.

"Who's this Ikuto-koi" the girl said happily

"Amu…" was all Ikuto could said

"IKUTO I HATE YOU" Amu said and ran away, tears running down like a water fall. Her heart, body, mind and soul were broken. All because of Ikuto, she knew that she was only a toy to him and his confession was only a lie.

When she arrived home, she ran to her room slamming the door behind her, throwing the chocolate on her desk and cried her eyes out. She was broken, every bit of her was broken and now nothing could repair it. Amu didn't even bother eating dinner. Her charas where extremely worried now they tried their best to comfort her, but failed.

Then there was knock on her balcony door. She knew who it was and she had no intension of talking to him.

"GO AWAY, IKUTO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU" Amu yelled

The balcony door slid open (A/N she didn't lock it)

"I'm not leaving until I explain and you fell better!" Ikuto said

"I don't want to hear anything from you, go back to your girlfriend" Amu said sternly

"She's not my girlfriend, now would you let me explain?"

"Do as you want" Amu said coldly as she sat on her bed

With that Ikuto sat next to Amu and started explaining

**Author's POV of Ikuto's day**

Today was Valentine's, Ikuto's less favourite holiday in the world. Sure girls would give him chocolate, he's favourite sweets ever. But it wasn't his character to just eat chocolate, he was supposed to act cool and cold.

"Ikuto-sama, please accept my chocolate" Kaede Wakeshina, the supposing president of his supposingly fan club. She was a 2nd year while Ikuto was a 3rd year.

"No thanks" Ikuto said and walked away

Ikuto decided to skip school and headed to the roof and took a nap.

School ended soon enough and Ikuto went to the park.

As he arrived at the park Kaede was also there.

"Ikuto-sama, I love you please go out with me" Kaede said

"Sorry, you're not my type"

Tears started to form on Kaede's eyes. And in a split second her lips where on Ikuto's. To shock to understand what was happening, Ikuto stayed still. Keade kept kissing Ikuto until they both heard

"IKUTO YOU JERK!" Keade pull away

"Who's this Ikuto-koi" Keade said

Ikuto could see pain in Amu's golden eyes. What was he done?

"Amu…" Ikuto whispered

"IKUTO I HATE YOU" Amu said.

What was he done? He pained the girl he loved so much.

"What's your freaking problem!?" Ikuto yelled at the girl

"I-I'm sorry Ikuto-sama" Keade said frightened she had never seen Ikuto like this

"Shut up!" Ikuto said and ran after Amu

**End of Ikuto's flashback/explanation**

"So she's not you girlfriend" Amu asked

"No why would she be? she's a stalker"

"I'm sorry Ikuto" Amu apologized. She suddenly remembered something. Amu got up and walked over to her desk picking up a blue and pink box.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ikuto" Amu said handing Ikuto the box.

Ikuto opened the box and saw chocolate shape music notes and cats.

"You made these" Ikuto asked

"Yup, without character changing with Suu" Amu said proudly

"Thanks Amu" Ikuto said as he placed the box of chocolate on the bed (he was still sitting on the bed) he stood up and hugged Amu.

"I love you, Amu" Ikuto whispered in her ear and hugging her tighter

Tears of joy filled Amu's eyes. Ikuto noticed and pulled away.

"Sorry" Ikuto said sadly seeing Amu cry

"No, I'm not sad these are tears of joy… Ikuto, I love you too" Amu said and did something she didn't think possible, _she_ kissed _him _and not him kissing her.

The kiss was sweet yet filled with all there love. Of Amu and Ikuto, this was their best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

Hime: So?

Amu: Aw so cute – I mean it's good even if I had to kiss Ikuto

Ikuto: Admit it you love me. You even dropped you chocolate so that Yoru could find it and give it to me.

Hime: You're referring to Episode 70 aren't you Ikuto?

Ikuto: Yup!

Hime: -runs to Ikuto and hugs him and starts crying- WAHH! Ikuto I felt so bad for you. I haven't seen you since episode 66! And I cried so much since I was so sad yet happy to see you –cries even more-

Utau: -runs to Ikuto and Hime, hugging both of them- WAHH! Hime-chan's right we missed you! I wasn't able to give you my chocolate

Hime: Utau!!! –hugs Utau- I understand you completely!

Ikuto and Amu: -sweat drop- Thanks for reading

Everyone: Happy Valentine's Day!


	12. 012: New Year Proposal

Hime: The New Years edition

Ikuto: Great Lets see start

Amu: You're too lazy to do a long intro right

Hime: Yup, now just do the disclaimer

Ikuto & Amu: She doesn't own Shugo or us…

Ami : 13

Yaya : 18

Kairi : 18

Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagi: 19

Kukai: 20

Utau : 21

Ikuto : 23

It was the night before New Year (New Years Eve) and Amu planned a huge New Year party with her friends, family and her boyfriend, Ikuto. But there was one think she never expected to happen on this New Year.

Amu had finally finished cleaning, decoration her apartment (She lives alone) and finished cooking for the up coming party tonight. The party was to celebrate the New Year; she was so excited because all her loved ones were coming.

"I finally finished! Now it's time to get dress before everyone arrives" She said to her

It was a bit lonely now that her charas had gone back into her heart. Usually Suu would have done the cleaning, while Miki was preparing Amu's outfit and Ran would help her decorate and would cheer for everyone's hard work. But this year it wasn't the same without them.

Amu slide on her checker black and red dress, black fur knit, a black head band with a black rose on the left side, black leggings and black ankle boots, she when over to her vanity and fixed her pass the shoulder length pink hair. Amu also placed a bit of eye liner and mascara to complete her look.

As Amu looked at the clock, it was now 7 o'clock the guests were arriving soon. A few minutes later the door bell rang, Amu opened the door to reveal Yaya and Kairi, the recently dating couple. Soon after Nagihiko arrived with Rima clinging to his arm, they have been dating for almost 1 year; she was glad her two best friends finally stop fighting over her and have made peace with one another. Soon after Tadase arrived solo, Amu felt a bit guilty since he still had feelings for her. Fifteen minutes after, Amu's parents arrived with Ami. As conversations and laughter filled the room, Kukai and Utau arrived panting. They must have had another competition. The competing couple could never stop trying to surpass one another. Soon after their arrival, Ikuto arrived giving Amu a peck on the check.

The party was filled with happiness; everyone was having so much fun. Ikuto and Amu's dad were talking, they looked so serious. Amu was laughing at Rima's gags; Utau and Kukai were having more competitions. And the night was going well.

Time flew by so fast, as the clock already told 11:58 New Year was in two minutes. Everyone gathered in the living room awaiting the big count down to midnight.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone said hugging and greeting a Happy New Year. Ikuto then pulled Amu out for the crowd; he greeted her happy New Year and asked

"Amu, do you love me?"

The crowd in the living room started whispering unknown words Amu couldn't understand

"Of course I do what made you think otherwise?' she said curious of why he asked her that question.

"Because" was all he answered as he dug in his pocket, he kneeled down on one knee and asked the four word Amu thought he wouldn't never ask

"Amu, will you marry me?" Ikuto asked opening the small velvet box showing the most beautiful ring. Tears came down Amu's face happiness running through her body.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Ikuto" she said. Ikuto got up and place the ring on her left ring finger and kissed her, passionately.

"Congratulation Amu!" Amu's friends cheered, Amu mom had tears of joy streaming down her face, Ami was jumping for joy as Ikuto was going to be her future big brother. While in the corner of the living room Amu's dad sobbed seeing as he lost one of he's sparrows but was happy for his daughter for she found her special someone, Ikuto.

This was for sure going to be the best year of Amu's life seeing as she was now engaged and getting married with Ikuto. What more could she ask for?

A Few years Later

"Mommy, stop daydreaming. It's almost midnight" an 5 year old pink hair and midnight blue eyed girl said

"Yeah, hurry and let's do the count down!" an 5 year old boy who looked like the girl but had midnight blue hair and gold eyes.

"I'm not daydreaming Himeka, I was just thinking. And Aruto the countdown starts in 2 minutes" 28 year old Amu said to the twins.

Then two arms snaked around Amu's waist.

"What's were you thinking, love?" a 32 year old Ikuto said

"I was thinking about the time when you proposed to me, it was also on New Year"

"Yes such beautiful memories" Ikuto said as he kissed Amu

"It's starting!" Himeka and Aruto said and started their countdown

"Happy New Year mommy, daddy" Himeka said hugging them

"Happy New Year" said Aruto trying to act cool

"Happy New Year love" Ikuto said and gave Amu a kiss

"Happy New Year Everyone" Amu said and giving her family a hug

This will be another great year, and surely better than the previous.

Hime: Happy New Year!

Ikuto: Happy 2009 readers!

Amu: We hope you have a joyous 2009 filled with love and happiness!

Hime: So from Amu, Ikuto and I we wish you the best on this New Year

Ikuto, Amu & Hime: Yoroshiku onegai shimasu (please take care of us?)


	13. 013: Butterfly Kisses

Hime: This one-shot is a bit different for other but it's still an Amuto ending

Ikuto: How come, what's so different?

Hime: This is in Tsumugu-san POV

Amu: My dad's POV?

Hime: Yup, it's inspirer by Bob Carlisle's Butterfly Kisses

Amu: I love that song!

Hime: Same here I _always_ cry went I listen to it!

Ikuto: Can we stop the girly talk and get on with it?

Hime: Disclaimer?

Ikuto & Amu: Hime doesn't own Shugo or the song Butterfly Kisses

* * *

Title: Butterfly Kisses

Rated: K

Published: July 6, 2009

**A BIT DIFFERENT FROM PREVIOUS WORKS, BUT STILL AN AMUTO ENDING... IN A WAY...**

* * *

_There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl._

Tsumugu's POV (Amu's dad)

A gift from the heaven sent on September 24, a baby girl. But currently not just an ordinary baby girl, she was my baby girl named Amu.

-

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes and  
I thank god for all the joy in my life _

_Oh, but most of all, For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;_

-

And few years passed and Amu was now 4 years old, I was knelling on my knee next to her. She was praying to God, I also closed my eyes and I thank god for my beautiful Amu… But most of all, for those butterfly kissed she gives to me after she prays to Jesus and how she would have a crown of white flowers on her head which contrast her adorable pink hair.

-

_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
In all that I've done wrong I know I must  
have done something right to deserve a hug  
every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

-

At the age of 6, She had her first pony ride. Amu would cling to me and ask me to stay beside her for she was scared. Or when she first baked a cake with her mama, the cake was filled with colorful icing and multicolored sprinkles, I knew she did her best since she had a glowing smile on her face. I may not be the perfect father and I make mistakes, but I surely did something right to have my hugs and kisses in the morning.

-

_Sweet 16 today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world_

-

Amu's sweet 16 was today. She looked just like her mother when she was 16. Amu recently started dating, she was dating someone five years older then her. He was also there at her party and she would spend most of her time with him. When I looked at her then I knew she was becoming a woman. Trying out perfumes to make-up to frills and curls to make herself beautiful. Yet to me she was still my baby girl, who was now spreading her wing out at the would.

-

_But I remember, Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer; sticking  
little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy, But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong I must have done  
something right to deserve her love every morning  
and butterfly kisses at night._

-

Amu would still give me kisses and hugs, but they we're different from when she was younger. The were adult kisses, the ones where you only kiss the cheek. It was heartbreaking, it meant she was becoming an adult.

-

_All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly_

-

As the years went on she was becoming a grown girl. My precious little girl was finally spreading her wings to be able to fly away.

-

_She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not  
sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."_

-

Today was her wedding day, she was no longer going to be a Hinamori but instead she would become a Tsukiyomi. I was going to give her to her husband-to-be and she would make a vow of eternal love with the man. And as I walking in Amu's changing room, she was dresses in her white gown and just staring at her reflection on the mirror in front of her. She asked me what I was thinking, all I said was I didn't know but I just felt like I'm losing my little girl.

-  
_She leaned over...gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk my down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry!"_

-

Amu walked over to me and gave me butterfly kisses telling me it was going to be okay. Amu's maid of honor, Utau came in and said the ceremony would start. Amu asked me if I was ready, I nodded and we walked over the aisle. As we stood behind the closed doors, she asked me if her dress looks pretty; I couldn't help but burst into tears. I was really going to lose her.

-

_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
To deserve your love every morning and butterfly kisses I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is. I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._

-

For all my mistakes I guess I did do something right, to deserve my butterfly kisses every morning. I could ask for more, since she was finally happy. And even if I don't want to let her go, I understand. I'll give that Tsukiyomi Ikuto my blessing because I know she'll be happy. Therefore I'll always remember her hugs and kisses…

* * *

Hime: How was it!

Tsumugu: My beautiful sparrow! You were taken away from me by a big bad cat!

Amu: Papa?! What are you doing here?

Ikuto: Big bad cat, I'm a nice cat!

Tsumugu: No you're the evil cat who stole my baby sparrow!

Amu: Papa! I'm not even his!

Hime: Oh but you will be…

Ikuto: Hime's right

Tsugumu: I would never let you!

Ikuto: Is that what you think? *smirk*

Tsumugu: *starts fighting with Ikuto*  
Hime: *sigh* Men…

Amu: please review


	14. 014: Birthday Special

Hime: Hello! Everyone, it's July 15 and guess what *full of energy*

…

Hime: Why is not one answering and why is it so dark?

… *whispers*

Hime: Hello?

Ikuto and Amu: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIMEKA!

Hime: Thank you so much guy!

Ikuto: Who could forget someone's birthday?

Amu: Now open our gift *hands present to Himeka*

Hime: *gasp* you brought me Ikuto plushie Thanks Amu, A strawberry plushie thanks Ikuto, I love you guys!

Ikuto: Your welcome, Himeka doesn't own Shugo Chara

* * *

**Title: Birthday Special**

**Rating: K+**

**Posted: July 15**

**Hime note: I know Amu's birthday is September 24th but let's imagine it's on July 15**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Today is July 15 and a very special day, it was my sixteenth birthday. Although why did everyone forget? My friends and family, they all forgot about my birthday.

**Author's POV**

Amu was currently at home and alone. Her parents had to go to the neighbourhood town to see a friend, while Ami was at a party/sleepover at a friend's house. Amu was bored; she didn't know what to do, so she decided to see her friend's _Twitter_ account.

(A/N: imagine this is the screen)

Rima's says: family gathering

Nagihiko's says: Dance concert

Yaya's says: Babysitting

Tadase's says: on vacation

Kuukai's says: Soccer practice

Utau's says: Concert rehearsal

Ikuto's says: Busy helping Utau… Someone save me!

Amu sighed; everyone was too busy to even remember her…

'Since everyone is busy let's go to the park…' Amu thought

As she arrived to the park she saw Ikuto.

**Amu's POV**

As I entered the park I saw Ikuto with plastic bags in his hands. So I called him and sure enough he heard me.

"Amu, what's up?" Ikuto asked me

"Nothing much, hey do you know what today is?" I asked hoping he remember my birthday

"We're Wednesday, right" Ikuto said, I was a bit sad even Ikuto didn't know about my birthday.

"Oh… What's in the bag? Are those for Utau?" I asked trying to brush away my sadness

"Uh… um… yeah, it's for Utau. Well I got to go!" He started to walk away when he turn around

"Oh Amu meet me here at 7 and wear something nice" Ikuto said and left before I could give an answer.

'Guess I have to meet him. Oh well… let's go window shopping that might clear my mind" I thought and I existed the park.

Ikuto's POV (After walking away from Amu)

"That was close. I hope she'll like what I planed"

Author's POV (Back with Amu)

Amu walked around town looking at clothes and accessories. Not having any interest she went to the book store and brought the latest issue of _Goth Lolita Bible_ and _Popteen. _She looked at phone to see it was already 5:50, only 2 hours and 10 minutes left before she had to meet Ikuto at the park.

She headed home, she took a shower. While waiting for her hair to dry she read her new magazines. After her hair was dry she went to her closet and pulled out: a pink and black striped tank-top, a black ruffled mini-skirt and a wide black retro belt. She also took a silver bracelet and a vintage heart shaped necklace; and to complete her look long black heeled boots. Amu looked at the mirror and taught something was missing; she took a black hat and nodded in agreement about the outfit. (Outfit in my profit)

Amu looked at her strawberry clock to see it was already 6:35. She had 20 minutes to get to the park. As Amu entered the park she saw Ikuto in a different outfit from this morning, he wore: A black and white plaid shirt, a thin black ribbon-tie, a dark washed jean and black combat-boots. (Outfit in profile)

Amu has to admit he looked hot; she walked up to him and tried desperately not to blush.

"You look beautiful Amu" Ikuto commented

"T-thanks you lo-look n-nice yo-yourself" Amu stuttered

Ikuto chuckled a bit and then he grabbed her hand and led her away from the park.

"Hey where are we going?" Amu said trying her best to catch up to him (A/N: remember she's wearing pumps/heels)

"Somewhere…" Ikuto simply said

'Could it be he remembers my birthday?' Amu thought

Amu was so caught up in her thought she didn't realize Ikuto stopped and she dumped into his back. Amu looked at her surrounding to find that they were at the amusement park.

"Ikuto why are we at the amusement park?"

"Close your eyes" Ikuto said not answering her question

"Why sh-"

"Just do it, it's a surprise" Ikuto said

Amu did as instructed; Ikuto picked up Amu and jumped over the brick wall and he placed her down.

"Okay open your eyes" Ikuto said

Amu opened her eyes to see the amusement park in all its glory. She turned to Ikuto and asked

"Ikuto why di-" Amu couldn't finish when she heard

"OTANJOBI OMEDETTO!" (Happy birthday)

Amu turned her head to see all her friends and family, Amu's eyes started to tear up. Midori, Amu's mom walked over to Amu and quickly hugged her and wished happy birthday.

"But- I thought- didn't you say" Amu could even speak well she was so happy

"It was all Ikuto-kun's idea" Midori said

"Ikuto?" Amu was in shock she turned towards Ikuto, who was still standing next to her. He simply nodded; Amu smiled as tears came down even more as she hugged Ikuto.

"Arigatou" Amu said

"Hey, don't cry it's your special day!" Ikuto said as he wiped her tears.

"My sparrow!" Amu hear her dad said

"Oi Hinamori, stop with the tears and let's party!" Kuukai said

"hai!" said Amu as her tears faded away and they all at fun at her party.

Yaya and Ami had fun with the karaoke machine, while Utau and Kuukai were competing for the big bear at one of the stands. Nagihiko and Tadase were riding on every roller-coaster they saw, while Rima told gags at the adults. While everyone had fun Amu and Ikuto were on the carousel talking (A/N: Amu was on the horse while Ikuto was standing next to her, making sure she would fall)

"Hey Ikuto didn't you say the amusement park would be torn down?" Amu asked

"At the beginning yes but Kazuomi bought it as an apology gift to me and Utau"

"Oh, that's nice of him" Amu said

"Amu it's time for the cake and gifts!" Amu's mom said

Amu got down the horse with the help of Ikuto and they both headed toward the group.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Amu as Midori brought the chocolate cake with 16 candles on it.

"Make a wish" Midori said

Closing her eyes; Amu made her wish and blew out all the candles. As Midori went to cut the cake, everyone gave Amu her gift.

Ami was the first to start; she gave her a card along with a gift card to her favorite store. Yaya gave Amu candy and goth-punk shirt. Rima gave the complete collection of her favorite manga _Zombie-loan_ along with a goth-punk skirt. Utau gave Amu tickets and VIP passes to her next concert. Kuukai gave her a strawberry necklace; Tadase gave a charm bracelet to Amu, Nagihiko gave her stationary sheets, her parents gave Amu money along with a _Tokidoki_ goth-lolita bag.

Ikuto was going to give Amu his present but told her to wait a bit longer. The cake was soon given out after the gift. Everyone continued to have fun and enjoy themselves. After a while, Ikuto asked Amu to follow him.

He took her to a more private place.

"Amu close your eye" Ikuto said and Amu obeyed

Ikuto stepped away and got her gift from behind a tree.

"Open them… now" Ikuto said as her held up her gift

Amu opened her eyes to see a big blue cat plushie holding a pink strawberry and on the strawberry it was written '_I love you_' (A/N: Picture will be out on my deviant ART soon)

"Otanjobi omedetto Amu, Aishiteru" Ikuto said (Happy birthday Amu, I love you) with a smile. He gave it to Amu and told her he made it himself

"So the things you had this morning…"

"Yes, it was to finish the plushie"

Amu smile and hugged Ikuto

"I love it and I love you" Amu said and kissed him. After their lovey-dovey moment and said to Ikuto

"My wish came true"

"Oh really and what was that?"

"You becoming my boyfriend" Amu said without stuttering

Ikuto smirk and they walked back to the group holding hand. They continued to have fun together and occasionally sharing a kiss without Amu's dad seeing.

Today was a very special birthday. Not only did she spend it her friend and family, she also spent it with the person she loved, Ikuto

* * *

Hime: Done! It only took me… roughly 8 hours

Ikuto: and a New record

Amu: Wow 5 pages usually you only do 2 pages, congratulations!

Hime: Thanks, I can't believe I'm 16 now!

Ikuto: Happy 16th birthday

Amu: Otanjobi Omedetto *gives Hime a hug*

Reviewers: Happy Birthday, Bonne Fête, Otanjobi Omedetto, Feliz cumpleaños *hugs Hime*

Ikuto: *joins in*

Hime: *tears up* thanks guys, I love you all so much


	15. 015: Picture Perfect Post Cards

Hime: Wow I'm almost at a 100 reviews here!

Ikuto: Congrats

Hime: No Ikuto, Congratulations to you!

Ikuto: Huh?

Hime: You kissed Amu well on the check but it was so close to the lips. I blame Amu for turning her head.

Amu: Ikuto did what!? Ikuto you pervert I'm going to kill you!

Hime: Looks like the couple has a misunderstanding…

Amu: We are not a couple

Ikuto: Really then why don't I-

Amu: Shut up Ikuto. Hime doesn't own Shugo

* * *

**Title: Picture Perfect post cards**

**Rating: K+**

**Published on: August 7, 2009**

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

It's been 2 and a half years since Ikuto has left in his search for his father. And I, Hinamori Amu am now in high school along with my friends. Ever since Ikuto has left, he would often send me text messages of where he is at.

Just like this one time. He sent me a picture of Yoru floating around the Great Wall of China.

When he was at I think India… Yoru was posing in front of what I guessed was the Taj Mahal

This other time he was at Italy he took a picture of him and Yoru in front of the Trevi Fountain.

There was this other one; Ikuto was in Spain, he was in front of Gaudi's staircase & pavilion playing the violin. I think Yoru was the one to take the picture since it was a bit shaky…

This one picture he and Yoru were in Paris, France in front of the Eiffel Tower or has he wrote it la Tour Eiffel.

There was this other one in Paris. Ikuto was next to this man who looked just like him. Ikuto looked so happy on the picture. His message said he won my bet and that he found is father. He also said that he would be touring with his dad's band for a while. I'm just happy he's doing what he likes best, playing music with his father…

After that he's been touring around Europe with his dad while sending me updates about him and Yoru and occasionally he had pictures of him and his new band members.

Months after he found his father they went to America and played Music and went around.

There was this picture of him and his dad in the big apple, New York. He said he was in down town New York and said it felt just like in Japan with the huge crowd of people walking around.

3 months after the United Stats he said he was now at Montreal, Canada. He said in the message he was at the Old Port of Montreal. In the picture Ikuto sent had him, his father and Yoru were in front of what looked like a four red beads connected together. He said that it was the Centre de Science de Montréal (Science Center of Montreal)

"Hinamori-san" Nakayama-sensei yelled at me

"Uh sorry sensei" I said clearly embarrassed…

"Hey Amu dreaming about that boyfriend of yours" whispered Seto-kun a new friend I meet in junior high.

"S-shut up" I stuttered. After that I tried my hardest to concentrate during class.

After class my friends and I were walking home

"So Amu was I right in class your were thinking about your boyfriend" Seto said

"For the last time his name is Ikuto and he isn't my boyfriend, he just happened to confess to me two and a half years ago…" I said blushing at the thought of Ikuto

"But Amu-chan your blushing" Nagihiko pointed out

"That would mean Koji-san (Seto's family name) is right" Rima said

"Would you three shut up!" I yelled at them

"Oh come on Amu, were just teasing you" Nagihiko said

"Anyway, I have to do something so bye" I said and walked to the park while Rima, Nagi and Seto kept going.

I stopped at the park and got myself a soft chocolate ice cream to cool myself. I walked a little further and arrived at the exact place Ikuto and I had our small duet so many years back.

I sighed.

I licked my ice cream while taking out my cell phone. As I licked away I was looking at all the pictures Ikuto sent me during the past 2 and half years…

He wasn't sent me an e-mail in a while, more like a month. He usually sends me an e-mail every week. I hope his okay…

Flipping through more pictures of him while enjoying the cold dessert

Then my phone rang; a message, from Ikuto

Opening it, I was a picture of me looking at my phone. The message said "Look up". I stared at my phone a little longer and I detached my eyes from my phone screen to look in front of me.

And sure enough my eyes widened while my ice cream sliding out of my hands, he was in front of me. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was in front of me. Getting up I walked - or rather ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"Ikuto" I scream. I was so happy; I couldn't believe he was back

"Amu, I'm back" His usual husky yet sexy voice whispered into my ear

"I found my father did you find your would-be self?" Ikuto asked

"Yes, no more Cool & Spicy Amu, just Normal & Real Amu" Amu said with a smile

"That's good now all that is left is to make you fall for me" Ikuto said letting Amu down (A/N: They were still hugging)

"Well let's see about that" Amu said and kissed him… on the lips!

Ikuto was surprised, but quickly regained composure and kissed her back

"Well I guess I also won my bet…" Ikuto said in a matter-a-fact tone

"Ikuto I'm so glad you're back I missed you so much!"

"Amu-chan, where's Miki nya" Yoru suddenly popped out and said

"Their at home, I'm sure Miki and the other would be glad to see you" Amu said and winked at him. After that Yoru speeded of to Amu's house

"Hey when did you come back, how was the tour, are you glad you found your dad, how is he, I'm sure Utau would be glad to see him, what about your mom, I'm sure she'll be happy to see your dad, we have to tell the other your back they'll be so happy to se-"

"Amu-koi let's not get into all the details. For now let's just enjoy being together again" Ikuto simply said and for the rest of the day Amu and Ikuto where enjoying each others company after such a long time.

* * *

Hime: Done!

Ikuto: Great story

Amu: Wow Ikuto went around the world

Ikuto: Yeah but I won the bet I finally have you as my girlfriend! *daydreams about all the things they could do*

Hime: Ikuto go daydream somewhere else. I'm busy listening to **Shugo Chara Song Collection 2!**

Ikuto: Okay see you!

Amu: Thanks for reading and please review!

Hime Note: Sorry if there are any mistakes I had to hurry and finish this... Long story and I can't explain but yes, very sorry. And yes I had no inspiration for name so I named the teacher after Yuma Nakayama and Amu's friend Seto after my favorite japanese actor - who's also super cute- Seto Koji...


	16. 016: Robo Amu

Hime: Yeah new one shot!

Amu: Great

Ikuto: Why are you holding a leek?

Hime: I'm cosplaying as Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid!

Amu: I love vocaloid! Although I like Rin more

Hime: OMG Rin is adorable. Do you like Kaito, I find him super hot!

Ikuto: Hey what about me? Am I hot?

Hime: Of course you are…

Amu: Hey I have an idea

Hime: I'm thinking the same…

*Amu and Hime ramble about Vocaloid*

Ikuto: Hime doesn't own Shugo

* * *

Title: Robo Amu

Rating: K+

Published on: August 18, 2009

Based on: Kokoro by Vocaloid Kagami Rin

_Italic: Song/lyrics_  
_(trans:…): Translation of the lyrics_

* * *

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto_

_Dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"_

_Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai_

_Sore wa [kokoro] to iu puroguramu_

__

Dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai

Sore wa [kokoro] to iu puroguramu

_(trans: A robot created by a lonely scientist_

_If you speak of his work, it's a "miracle"_

_But it was still incomplete; there was one thing that he didn't make_

_It was the program called a [heart])_

Author's POV

For a long time Tsukiyomi Ikuto has dedicated his life into making a robot. At the age of 35 the man with midnight blue hair finally finished. Looking at his robot, it was a young girl robot with bubble gum pink hair, porcelain skin and goth-punk-lolita clothes

"Open you eyes" Ikuto said softly

The robot opened its golden brown eyes

"Hello" Ikuto said and smiled at the robot

"Hello" the robot girl said

"Do you know who I am?" Ikuto asked

"Yes… You are my creator" the pink haired girl said

"Is the system working?"

"Yes" she said

"Well then your name shall now be Amu" Ikuto said smiling at the girl

"Amu…" the robot girl now named Amu said taking note of her new name.

Ikuto's work has a miracle; nobody ever thought his creation would function. And ever since Amu has awoken, she spent most of her say looking outside or her favourite past-time, singing along to Ikuto's violin.

Although Amu looked perfect, she was still missing something… The one thing he wasn't able to make, a heart.

_Ikuhyakutoshi ga sugi_

_Hitori de nokosareta_

_Kiseki no robotto wa negau_

__

_Shiritai ano hito ga_

_Inochi no owari made_

_Watashi ni tsukutteta [Kokoro]_

_(Trans: Centuries passed And left behind all alone_

_The miraculous robot wishes_

_I want to learn about the [heart]_

_That person was building for me_

_To the end of his life)_

Many years pasted and Amu was left alone, her creator now gone. Amu wanted to learn about this "heart", which her creator was building for her until his last breath.

*Flashback*

"Amu, please don't ever open this computer. There are things in this world which are too much to handle…" Ikuto said sternly

"Yes Ikuto, I understand I won't ever touch it" Amu said and went back out in the garden.

*End flashback*

_Ima ugokihajimeta kasokusuru kiseki_

_Nazeka namida ga tomaranai…_

_Naze watashi furueru? Kasokusuru kodou_

_Kore ga watashi no nozonda [kokoro]?_

_(Trans: Now the quickening miracle started moving_

_Somehow, my tears won't stop…_

_Why am I trembling? My pulse quickens_

_Is this the [heart] that I wished for?)_

Looking at the computer and being curious. She opened the screen (A/N also called a monitor) and her eyes started to tear up

"Why can't I stop my tears?" Amu thought as she kept looking at the screen.

"Why am I shaking? Why is my heart beating so fast?" Amu thought

"Is this the heart?" Amu said out loud

_(Puroguramu sareta touri ni utau watashi)_

_(Sorewo egaode mitsume-teita hakase)_

_(Doushite hakase ga sonnani yasashii mede watashi wo mirunoka)_

_(Ano toki no watashi niwa wakari masen deshita)_

_(trans: (I sing in the streets program)_

_(Professor was looking at my with a smile)_

_(Professor Why look at me with eyes so gentle?)_

-

_(I did not know when that time))_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Watashi wa shitta kanashimu koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen_

_Nante fukaku setsunai…_

_(Trans: A strange heart, a heart so strange_

_I learned about being in joy_

_A strange heart, a heart so strange_

_I learned about grieving_

_A strange heart, a heart so infinite_

_It's so deeply painful…)_

*Flashback*

As Amu was singing along to Ikuto's violin, Ikuto kept looking and smiling at Amu.

'Why is Ikuto looking at me with a smile? Why does he look at me with such gentle eyes?' Amu thought to herself as she kept on singing

*End of Flashback*

Look one more time at the screen, which were showing pictures and documents. She first looked at the pictures; all the pictures were of her and her creator, although she never remembered taking those pictures.

One was of Ikuto and Amu of a bench sharing a chocolate ice cream

The second was her and Ikuto at an amusement park. They were sitting in a pink tea cup. Another was Amu and Ikuto, behind then a man that looked just like Ikuto and next to the man was a lady with long blond hair. (A/N Aruto and Souko) The next one was of Amu and Ikuto holding out a lock and a key with looked as if the were a pair. (A/N Humpty Lock & Dumpty Key) Another one had a blushing Amu kissing Ikuto on the cheek. Next was a picture of her in a white summer dress. Behind her cherry blossom petals where falling from the trees. And the one which caught her eye the most was a picture of her, lying in what appeared to be a hospital bed. She had bruised all over her body and her had a breathing mask on her.

_Ima kizukihajimeta umareta riyuu o_

_Kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_Sou, ano hi, ano toki_

_Subete no kioku ni yadoru [kokoro] ga afuredasu_

_(Trans: Now I've started to realize the reason why I was born_

_I'm sure that being on his own was lonely_

_That's right, that day, that moment-_

_The [heart] that dwells in all memories overflows)_

-

_Ima ieru hontou no kotoba Sasageru anata ni_

_(Trans: Now I can speak words of truth I offer them to you)_

Amu fell on her knees crying harder then before. Now she realized why Ikuto created her, she was his girlfriend. She now knew how lonely he was, he missed her, therefore he made a replica of her… Flashbacks came back to her on why Ikuto treated her that was (A/N: Remember she asked herself why Ikuto was smiling at her and why is it that when he looked at her his eyes were so gentle) The time he gave her a white summer dress or the time they when to the park and ate ice cream or even the time they were walking in a park looking at the cherry blossom trees.

_Arigatou… Arigatou… Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_Arigatou… Arigatou… Issho ni sugoseta hibi o_

_Arigatou… Arigatou… Anata ga watashi ni kureta subete_

_Arigatou… Arigatou… Eien ni utau_

_Arigatou… Arigatou…_

_(Trans: Thank you… For bringing me into this world_

_Thank you… For the days that we were able to spend together_

_Thank you… For everything that you gave me)_

_Thank you… I'll sing forever)_

Ikuto… Thank you… for bringing me into this world, for the days we were able to spend together, for playing you violin while I sang, for you gave me… Thank you.

Ikuto… I'll sing forever, I'll sing just for you, I'll be sure to make you happy

_Sore wa masani kiseki deshita_

_Kokoro wo eta roboto wa subete no omai wo kotoba ni nose utai tsuzukemashita_

_Shikashi sono kiseki mo tsukanoma_

_Kanojo no kikai no karada wa kokoro no omosa ni taerare nakatta nodesu_

_Ugoka naku atta roboto_

_Sore demo, hohoemi wo tatae ta kanojo no hyoujou wa_

_Marude, Marude e tenshi no you deshita_

_(Trans: it was exactly a miracle_

_The robot that obtained the heart kept running. She sang all of her feelings_

_But the miracle lasted only a moment_

_the heart was far too big for her to withstand_

_At the end, the maching shorted and was never to move again_

_However, at the very last moment her face was still filled with smile_

_And she looked like... really did look like, an angel)_

A week after Amu found the pictures and her "heart", her "heart" was filled with too many emotions and in the end shorted. Amu never moved again, but within the last minutes a smile was plastered on her face. Wearing the white dress Ikuto had gotten her many years ago, she truly look liked an angel as cherry blossom petals fell for the tree out in the garden (A/N: She was outside in the garden) And as her time was about to end her last words were:

Thank you... Ikuto-_koi_

* * *

Hime: *Cries*

Amu: Hime that was *hiccup* so cute

Ikuto: You killed me again! No only that you killed Amu as well!

Hime: *Cries more* I'm sorry but the PV of Kokoro just made me think of you two

Ikuto: Whatever…

Amu: Thanks for *hiccup* reading *sobs*


	17. 017: Sayonara, Goodbye

Hime: Two stories in a day!

Ikuto: Great let's not make me die okay?

Hime: Okay

Amu: I have a feeling it's going to be sad

Hime: It's in your POV

Amu: Oh

Ikuto: So let me guess based on Vocaloid?

Hime: Yup now disclaim before I forget my idea

Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo or Vocaloid…

* * *

Title: Sayonara

Rating: K+

Published: August 18, 2009

Song: Saihate

translated by: Rockleetist at youtube

_Italic: Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

_I wonder where you're going._

_I know that I can't follow you._

_If you have made it safely_

_Please tell me so that I will know_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Ikuto I wonder where you?

Have you made it safely?

Ikuto please tell me your okay…

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_Though I wish I could be there._

_Deep inside of my mind I can still hear your voice_

_Melodies in my heart sing out to you_

_It goes where ever you are._

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

I wish I could be with you.

There seeing what you see.

I still think of you

I still hear you

I'm singing this song for you.

I'm sure it will reach you, wherever you are…

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_Not a cloud in the clear blue sky._

_Rain cannot hide the tears in my eyes._

_Now it's come to our final day._

_And I can't find the words to say._

_In such an ordinary way_

_You coloured my world from black and gray_

_Though we may say goodbye_

_You gave me the courage to say "Sayonara"_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

The sky is blue with no clouds in sight.

But when it rains I can't stop cry,

I thought the rain would hide my tears but they can't

Today is our last time together.

You who turn my world from gray to colors…

Though I'm not able to say goodbye

You gave me courage to see you off at the airport

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_And if I believe someday_

_We'll meet again. That is how I'll get by_

_We'll spend our days just like before_

_When I was here with you_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

I'm sure we'll meet again

That is once you found your dad.

Then when you come back we'll spend everyday together

Just like before you left.

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_Not a cloud in the clear blue sky._

_Rain cannot hide the tears in my eyes._

_Now it's come to our final day._

_And I can't find the words to say._

_In such an ordinary way_

_You coloured my world from black and gray_

_Though we may say goodbye_

_You gave me the courage to say_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

The sky is blue with no clouds in sight.

But when it rains I can't stop cry,

I thought the rain would hide my tears but they can't

Today is our last time together.

You who turn my world from gray to colors…

Though we have to say goodbye

You gave me courage to say

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

_Sayonara__… Sayonara…_

**.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.**

Goodbye Ikuto, I'll see you soon and don't forget our bet…

* * *

Hime: Done!

Amu: So cute

Ikuto: It is better then me dying

Hime: Thanks guys

Amu: Now you! Yes you, the one reading this right now

Ikuto: Review and get a new chapter!


	18. 018: Button

Hime: A third update!

Amu: Holy Sh-

Hime: Don't swear!

Ikuto: Why?

Hime: Cause my mom is planning on reading _all _my stories on FF

Ikuto: …

Amu: …

Hime: Guys help me! I'm embarrassed just thinking about it!

Ikuto: You alone in this

Amu: I agree with Ikuto bye Hime! *runs away*

Hime: Ikuto, my sweet neko Ikuto you're not leaving are you?

Ikuto: I… Hime doesn't own Shugo Chara! *leaves*

Hime: Traitors!

* * *

Title: Love Button

Rating: K+

Published: August 9, 2009

Amu is 13 yrs olds

Ikuto is 18 yrs olds

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Today was a nice sprig day and right now I'm sitting here watching a graduation ceremony. Whose graduation you may ask… Ikuto that is, today he's graduation high school and the guardians, Utau and I were all invited by Ikuto himself.

***Flashback***

"Amu, can I ask you something?" Ikuto asked one night while we were both on my balcony.

And yes ever since we defeated Easter, Ikuto, the guardians and I all became friends. And every night Ikuto would visit me and we would talk on my balcony.

"What is it?" I said

"Would you like to… Would you come… come to… to my graduation?" Ikuto

"You're graduation?"

"Yeah on June 23"

"Of course I would love to come, who is coming?"

"Well I asked Utau to tell you're guardian friend to come, so yeah…" Ikuto said a little embarrassed.

***End of flashback***

It was getting a bit long waiting for Ikuto to be called out since he was in one of the last sections…

Few minutes later…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" The school's principal called out for him to get his diploma. And as he got up on stage a crowd of girls started to squeal and scream Ikuto's name. When Ikuto got him diploma and bowed to the crowd he winked at me and all the girls turned and glared at me just like before.

*Flashback before the ceremony*

Utau and I went to pick up all the other and when we arrived at Ikuto and Utau's school (A/N: They wear the same uniform, meaning they go to the same school), Ikuto was waiting in front of the gates.

"Ikuto where here" Utau squealed

"Hey Utau, Amu, guys" Ikuto said and approached me while ruffling my hair

Whispers could be heard from many girls like: Who is she or what is she to Ikuto-sama or even isn't she a kid?

Ikuto heard this and lend over my ear and whispered

"Don't listen to them Amu" and then he lead us all to where the ceremony was held

*End of flashback*

Finally the graduation was over and all the girls were around Ikuto.

"Hey Utau why are so much girls after Ikuto?" I asked

"It a tradition here that all the graduating boys give the second to top button to the girl they like also Ikuto happens to be the most wanted boy at school"

"Oh so your saying the only reasons are they want the button and because they want a piece of Ikuto?"

"Exactly you have no clue how much people love my brother"

As we both looked at Ikuto trying to get out of the sea of girls.

He finally got out ad walked over to his sister and me

"Hey Utau can I steal Amu from you?" Ikuto asked while grabbing my hand.

"Sure" Utau said and walked away

"So what is it?" I asked

"I wanted to give you this, as a thank you for saving me from Easter" Ikuto said and gave me a button. My eyes went down to his uniform jacket; the second button from the top was gone.

"Wait Ikuto aren't you suppose to give this to the girl you like?" I asked him

"I- I already did, I just hope she accepted my feeling for her…" Ikuto said while lightly blushing

"You mean you- you- you l-love me?" I stuttered and blushed. Ikuto only nodded.

"Thank you Ikuto I'm going to treasure it forever" I said and did something I never thought possible, I gave Ikuto a peek on the cheek

"I love you Amu" Ikuto whispered in my ear then kissed me, on the lips. It was a shy kiss but I could feel all the love in it.

"I love you too Ikuto" I said as we broke the kiss.

* * *

Ikuto: Great story Hime!

Amu: That's so cute, though Ikuto is a bit OOC

Hime: You guys are back!

Amu: *sigh* Well we were a bit mean before…

Ikuto: And I mean you are a big fan of Amuto and Shugo Chara so…

Hime: Thanks guys

Mom: Hime!

Hime: Oh crackers Amu, Ikuto hide me!

Amu & Ikuto: Please review! *Hides Hime*


	19. 019: Alice in Seiyo

Hime: It's been a while since I actually made a one-shot!

Ikuto: Hey I just realized something in the recent episode of Shugo Party!

Amu: And what's that?

Ikuto: Remember Hime's one-shot picture perfect post cards? Well I kinda did the same although I gave one to Utau and Amu.

Hime: I know I saw that too, I must have some sort of special powers!

Amu: You guys are pathetic. Hime doesn't own Shugo…

* * *

Title: Alice in Seiyo

Rating: T

Published on: October 31, 2009

* * *

**A****MU's POV**

It's the day before Halloween and my high school planned a huge Halloween party for the school and the middle school next door. We planed a dance, a haunted house and costume contest; it was going to be a great!

The senior year, which is my year, was assigned to the haunted house. Everyone was busy finishing the last details before. Stepping back every looked perfect and scary even if all the lights were still open.

**HALLOWEEN**** DAY**

Today was the day, it was the Halloween party and I was busy getting ready. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I curled my mid-back long hair and placed a black bow, I then slipped a blue lolita dress, a white apron with ruffle edges and around the apron were card deck images (red hearts & diamond, black spade & clovers), I slid on black socks with the same pattern as the apron and black shoes. (A/N: She's Alice in Wonderland. See Profile). After one last look in the mirror I rush out the door and to the school.

**At School**

When I finally arrived at school, there were already many people around the school grounds.

"Amu-chan!"

Turning around I saw Reina, a friend of my in music class, in her Kagamine Rin costume running over to me.

"Hey Reina, nice costume"

"Thanks, I've been looking everywhere for you class president wants you to be one of the judges in the costume contest. You think you're up for it?" Reina asked

"Sure why not, I have nothing better to do…" I said

"Great, now I have to get back a chose the contestant for best costume. So see ya later!" She said a left.

I was once again alone, I decided to walk around. As I walked around a flash of midnight blue hair passed me, I turned around and saw no one.

'_I must be hallucinating. There's no way Ikuto would be here_' I thought

"Happy Halloween, I hope everyone is having fun. Now for the best event, the costume contest! All judges and contestants make your way to the stage near the track field. We wish all the contestants good luck!" The announcer said; which by the way happens to be my friend Hiroki from my P.E & Math class.

'Guess I should go' I thought and headed over to the judging table. As I arrived to the track field, contestants were already lining up. I took my seat on the judging table and the contest started. But as I tried to concentrate on the contest, I somewhat felt watch by someone but this isn't the first time I felt this, this past week I've been feeling the same way.

'I must be paranoid with what my mom said a while back about those rapes and kidnappings'

**FLASHBACK (Amu's POV)**

"Amu-chan be very careful when you come home" my mom said

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Lately there have been many rapes and kidnappings around town and most of them were near your school" she said in a worried tone

"Don't worry mom I'll be okay" I said trying to reassure her

**End of Flashback**

After the contest I was tired and decided to go home. As I walked home I heard foot steps behind me, I turned around to a shadow move. I walked faster and the foot steps also quickened, I was about to run for it when someone pulled me back to an alley.

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Amu opened her eyes to see a man in his mid-thirties, his eyes showed pure evil and lust. The man pinned Amu to the alley wall and started to untie her apron, Amu tried to escape from his grip but it was too strong. Her second attempt was to scream but as she opened her mouth lips covered hers. The man's hands slid under her dress to touch her thighs.

"Don't be scared my pretty, I'll be very gentle" he whispered into her ear

Amu whimpered, the man's hands drifted higher and higher and press him-self closer to her.

Amu couldn't take this anymore, her eyes were beginning to blur for the tears that did not dare to fall. She closed her eyes praying that someone would save her. Then all of a sudden the pressure on her body and the hands were gone. She opened her eyes to see a man standing in front of the man, who tried to rape her, on the ground groaning in pain.

Her eyes widened as her saviour turned to face her. She immediately recognized those midnight bleu eyes. Amu ran over to him and hugged him not minding that she was a mess she was only happy to see her saviour but also her friend.

"Amu" he said and hugged her back

"Ikuto, I missed you so much!" Amu said a cried

"Let's get you hope before someone else touches you" He said, then grabbing my hand and lead me out of the alley.

They continued to walk home Ikuto's hand still holding her. Amu face was as red as a tomato and Ikuto noticed and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wh-what's s-so fu-funny?" Amu stuttered

"You haven't changed your personally towards me, but you definitely changed physically" eyeing Amu from head to toe.

"Ikuto you pervert"

"It's a compliment"

"Oh really?" Amu said. Ikuto lend over to Amu's ear and whispered

"Yes, I find you _very_ sexy" At this Amu's blush was sky high

"I hate you" Amu mumbled

"I love you" Ikuto said and kissed Amu on the check

"Liar" Amu said and was suddenly turned by Ikuto, she was now facing him (A/N: Amu is about 5 inches shorter than Ikuto meaning she arrived at his nose)

"I'm not lying Amu, I really do love you with all my life" Ikuto said with a straight face.

"Y-you can't l-love me" Amu said looking down to hide her teary eyes

"And why can't I love you?" Ikuto said lifting her chin with his thumb and index fingerer.

"I'm younger than you, I'm not beautiful or sexy, I still act like a twelve year old blushing, I'm not attractive, I'm not worthy of your love, I'm n-"

Amu was shushed at Ikuto placed a finger over Amu's lips

"But you are the complete opposite of all of those; you may be younger but you act like a girl my age, I find you beautiful _and_ sexy, I love you blush, I do find you attractive, and you are most definitely worthy even though I can't said the same for me…"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I've only made you suffer, ever since we met all I do is make you suffer and make you sad" Ikuto confessed

"Ikuto you may have made me suffer but you being here makes me the happiest girl in the world"

"Amu" Ikuto said softly

"Ikuto. I love you" Amu said and kissed Ikuto on the lips. Shock took over Ikuto but he immediately regained composure and kissed back

"Looks as if Alice fell in love with the Cheshire Cat" Ikuto said against Amu's lips

"It seems so" Amu said a giggled and they shared a second kiss

* * *

Hime: Happy Halloween Everyone!

Ikuto: Have fun trick or treating

Amu: And get loads of candy

Hime: But don't forget to be safe

Ikuto & Amu: Thanks for Reading, We wish you a happy Halloween!


	20. 020: 19 Candles Ikuto's Birthday Gift

Hime: Happy Birthday Ikuto!

Amu: Otanjobi Omedetto neko-mimi hentai!

Ikuto: Thanks girls *hugs*

Hime: *brings out cake with 19 candles* Now make a wish

Ikuto: *makes a wish & blows*

Amu: While we celebrate, please read Hime's gift to Ikuto.

Ikuto: *takes a bit of the cake* Himwey dowesnwt own swhugo chwawa

Amu: He said Hime doesn't own Shugo Chara

* * *

Title: 19 candles

Rating: K

Published on Nov 30, 2009 // Dec 1, 2009 (Japan Time)

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Today was the morning of my 19th birthday and this year I'll be spending it alone, not that it's any different from previous years… The only thing different here is that I'm in Europe searching for my dad.

"Happy Birthday nya!" Yoru said. I sat up on my hotel bed and patted him on the head.

"You're getting old Ikuto nya you're already nineteen nya"

"whatever" I simply said, glanced at the clock which told 10:50 and I headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Yoru's POV**

Once Ikuto closed the door I flew over to his mobile and texted a certain girl.

I sent the message which said: 'pick up Ikuto noon nya'

After making sure the message was deleted from the outbox, I flew over to Ikuto's suitcase and tried to find nice looking clothes.

I took out a simple black shirt, a medium dark pair of jean and a black leather jacket (A/N: see profile for outfit)

Everything was finished just in time, when I heard the shower turn off.

Ikuto came out minutes later only wearing a towel and water droplets still running down his body (A/N: *drool*)

**Ikuto's POV**

I came out the bathroom to see Yoru had placed clothes on the bed. I eyed him weirdly and asked what was going on since he never prepared clothes for me not even back in Japan.

"It's yo-your spec-cial day yo-you mustn't do m-much nya" Yoru stuttered, oh yes something was definitely going on but I decided to let it go… for now. I shrugged my shoulders and got dressed in the clothes Yoru gave me to wear.

"Let's go to the park nya!" Yoru said while pulling my shirt. 'Whatever' was all I said and we both headed out the door.

We walked around the small little town till we ended up in a park. We walked around the park for a while until I saw a very familiar girl sitting on a bench. As I got closer I quickly realized why she looked familiar…

"IKUTO!" the girl ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug.

"Utau what are you doing here?" I asked (A/N: you taught it was Amu didn't you)

"I came to see you" Utau said still hugging me. After a minute, Utau stepped back. She was wearing a strapless lavender baby doll dress and gold gladiator-like heels along with a long silver cross necklace. (A/N: See profile)

**Utau's POV**

I was so happy to see Ikuto, he's been gone for only 7 months and he looks so mature now. I was also happy to celebrate his 19th birthday with him, but I'm sure he would very happy once he sees my gift.

"Hey Ikuto's let's go shopping so I can buy you a gift" I said while dragging him out of the park, I only got a sigh from him I guess his okay with it.

*after 8 stores and boutiques*

"Ikuto we've been to 8 places and you still didn't let me buy you a gift" I whined

"Sorry nothing really catches my eye" Ikuto said

"Look it's already 5:47 and let's eat at this japanese restaurant in here, I'm sure you're hungry"

"Sure"

***at the restaurant***

"Hey Utau why is the restaurant so empty?" Ikuto asked

"I reserved the all to ourselves, because I doubt you want to be labelled as my new boyfriend" I said in a matter-a-fact tone

"Yeah…uh…thanks?"

"Oh, before we order, Ikuto since you weren't able to choose a gift I went ahead and got something secretly…" I said and motioned one of the Japanese waiters to bring in the gift…

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Utau asking a waiter to come over and as he came over he was rolling out a _huge_ box wrapped with blue wrapping paper.

"Go ahead" Utau said. I got up from my chair and made my way to the gift. I started to unwrapped it and when I was about to open the lid, it opened all by it self and revealed a pink haired girl with a red and black tartan lolita-ish dress.

"Happy Birthday Ikuto!" she said and hugged me by the neck

"A-Amu?! W-what are you doing here?!" I was in shock, my pink haired strawberry was here, in Europe, flew all the way from Japan and was here, in front of me, and wishing me a happy birthday…

"Well I guess you loved your gift so I'll be going now, enjoy the rest of your birthday Ikuto & Amu you did great" Utau said and left us alone.

"What, how, why, w-when did you get here?" I asked while helping Amu out of the box

"I arrived yesterday with Utau" Amu said as we sat down, we ordered our meal and we kept talking.

"So having fun in Europe?" Amu asked

"Yeah I guess… It's not as fun as Japan and no one speaks Japanese"

"Oh really"

"Yeah, hey now that I think of it, how did you know it was my birthday?" I asked

"Well you see…"

***Amu's flashback / POV***

"Amu I need you to do me a HUGE favour" Utau said

"What?" I asked

"I want you to come with me to Europe and be Ikuto's gift" Utau said plainly

"Why would I be Ikuto's present we're not even Christmas"

"No dummy, I mean I want you to be Ikuto's birthday present!"

"Why would he want me to be his gift? For all I know he could be playing around with girls and have a blast finding your dad"

"One: I'm sure he would LOVE to have you as a gift, seeing as he constantly messages me asking if you're okay. Two: I doubt he'd be playing around with girls seeing as the only girl he's be interested in is you. Third: He's my brother and I know he would love to have his 'most precious girl' as a gift"

"Fine, I'll just have to convince my parents your kidnapping me to give me as a present" I said

"All ready done. You're parents knows, school know and the guardians will take care of your homework, now all you have to do it pack a week worth of clothes and we'll leave in 2 days" Utau said

***End on flashback. Back to Ikuto's POV***

"Well I have to admit I really did love my gift, so let's make the best of the hours I have left for my birthday" I said as I paid the bill and headed out afterwards

"Where would you like to go Ikuto?" Amu's asked

"Let's walk around" I said and held out my hand to Amu. I saw a slight blush on her face, oh yes she wasn't changed one bit ever since I left.

We strolled around town occasionally looking at store windows which displayed Christmas decorations. We walked all over town talking about various things from Amu starting Junior High, to me traveling around Europe. After hours of walking around, we ended up in a deserted park.

"Well Ikuto, how did you enjoy your birthday?" Amu asked

"It could be better"

"And how could it be better?" Amu questioned me

"Like this" And leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. As I pulled away I saw Amu blushing and eyes wide open from shock.

"I love you Amu" I whispered to her ear. Amu was speechless but her eyes where filled with happiness and…love?

"I know I'm sure you wanted kiddy king to take your first kiss bu-" I was quickly silenced by lips no, not just anybody's lips, they were Amu lips

"I-I l-love you Ikuto, the day after you left I realized something was missing and my life, I was missing the one thing which made me stay me and not use my outer character; I was missing the one thing that protected and l-loved me even thought I was t-too bl-blind to see it; I w-was mis-missing Ts-Tsukiyomi I-Iku-kuto"

I couldn't believe my ears, did Amu just confess to me? Lord if I'm dreaming you better not make me wake up!

"How could you love me, I'm the black cat of bad luck… I destroyed to many dreams just to find the embryo, I hurt you and Tadase, I- You couldn't love me…" I said while starring at the ground. Amu's hand touched my cheek and lifted my head to see her face, which was filled with understanding, caring, sweetness but mostly love.

"Ikuto I love you and I would never change it for the world…" Amu said as she got on her tip toes and kissed me, I quickly kissed back. The kiss was filled with passion and love.

"Happy 19th Birthday Ikuto-koi" Amu whispered to my ear and as we separated, snow started to fall from the sky

"I love you Amu-koi, forever and ever…" I said and we shared another kiss. As we kissed I made a mental note to really thank Utau for my birthday gift…

* * *

Hime: Done!

Ikuto: Great story Hime, I loved your birthday present!

Amu: I kind of found that cute…

Hime: You just wait, I'm celebrating your birthday today and tomorrow!

Ikuto: Why?

Hime: Cause today is December 1 in Japan but tomorrow it's December 1 in Canada

Amu: Oh great…

Hime: Yup it's great, I brought a box of Oreo Cakesters and I'll be using that as 'cake'

Amu: Hime you really are one die-hard fan girl of Ikuto…

Ikuto: And we love her for that, Thanks for reading. If I get 10 reviews or more wishing me a great 19th birthday, I'll stay shirtless for the next one-shot!


	21. 021: Star & Moon

Hime: Merry Christmas everyone!

Ikuto & Amu: And have a happy new year!

Hime: Yes, it's finally the holiday season meaning down time for the next three and a half weeks.

Ikuto: But aside for relaxing you can write more one-shots…

Amu: Hime I heard you have good news. What is it?

Hime: Well… It was said that the Shugo Chara manga would end at the up coming chapter this December 28; Well it is the end but… there's going to be a sequel! Called Shugo Chara Encore!

Ikuto: Yeah thank you PeachP for more Amuto!

Amu: I think this is getting a bit long… Let's get on with the story

Hime: Yes we should Ikuto Amu?

Amu: HimekaTsukiyomi doesn't own Shugo Chara

Ikuto: Nor does she own 미남이시네요 (You're Beautiful)

* * *

Title: Stars and Moon

Rating: K+

Published on: December 24

**Age:** Amu & Guardians: 18; Ikuto: 23; Yaya: 17; Kairi: 16; Utau: 20; Kuukai: 19; Ami: 14; Hikaru: 15;

Nikaidou: 31; Yukari: 31; Ai (Nikaidou & Yukari's daughter): 4; Parents: Old but not too old.

* * *

There were only three days till Christmas and two days till Christmas Eve and a certain blue haired teen named Tsukiyomi Ikuto was looking for a Christmas gift for his beautiful girlfriend, Hinamori Amu.

He had already found a gift for Amu's family, his family and friends (the Guardians), which were all found fairly easily; Amu's gift was the only one missing. He had been looking at every boutique and store that Amu loved but nothing seemed to catch his eye. Until he passed a small jewelry stand, he saw the perfect gift for his strawberry

***Flashback at Ikuto's Beach house during summer***

"I'm so glad you brought me here Ikuto the scenery is amazingly beautiful" Amu said on the balcony looking at the night scenery of the beach.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Ikuto said while hugging her from behind and gave her a small peck on the cheek

"Ikuto look at the stars, their so pretty" Amu said pointing up at the sky

"They are pretty just like you" Ikuto said and gave her another peck, this time on her neck

"Ikuto would you stop with the cheesy romantic lines it's just to weird coming from you" Amu said

"It's not cheesy when it's the truth; you're the stars that shine in the night sky"

"Then if I'm the stars you're the moon that watches over me"

"I guess you could said that"

***End of flashback***

"Thank you that would be 1000 yen" said the sells woman (A/N 1000 yen is roughly 11 dollars USD)

Ikuto opened his wallet, handed a 1000 yen, took the plastic bag, said his thanks and walked home. While he walked home he couldn't help but think about the reaction he would get from his beautiful Amu. Oh how he couldn't wait to give it to her in three days. He only hoped that the night of Christmas Eve would be perfect.

***December 24 at 8PM***

Ikuto arrived at the Hinamori residence for a huge Christmas party, everyone was already there; His parents: Aruto & Souko, Utau, Kuukai, the Guadians, the Guardians parents, Nikaidou, Sanjo-san, Ai Nikaidou and Sanjo's daughter & Kairi.

Ikuto rang the doorbell, only to be greeted but a pink haired beauty in a black cocktail dress with sequins (A/N: See profile for dress)

"Don't you look beautiful" Ikuto said and gave Amu a quick peck on the lips.

"T-thanks, now come in it is cold; oh and you can place the gifts under the tree in the living room." Amu said blushing and letting Ikuto in.

"Hello Ikuto-kun" said Midori once she saw him enter the house.

"Hello everyone" Ikuto said with a smile on his face

"Iku-nwii-chwan!" a four year old Ai ran over to hug her favorite god-father leg (A/N: Nikaidou & Yukari decided that Ikuto would be Ai's god-father; and Ai being a small kid is only able to hug Ikuto's leg).

"Hi Ai-chan, is Santa going to give you a gift today?" Ikuto asked as he picked her up.

"Hai! Ai-chan's been a bwerry good girl!" Ai said

"That's good"

***Party continues***

"Mama went can Ai-chan open her gwifts?" Ai said to her mother Yukari.

"Why not asked Midori-san if you can open your gifts?" Yukari said while looking over at Midori who was sitting across her

"I think that's a great idea Ai-chan" Midori said to Ai-chan

"Yeah!"

"Everyone shall we open gifts now?" Midori asked everyone

"Sure" Everyone agreed and started exchanging gift

*After opening the gifts & everyone left after a while*

"Amu-chan, why don't you take Ikuto upstairs in your room, I'm sure you guys want to spend some alone time together" Midori said and with a nod Amu led Ikuto to her room.

***In Amu's room***

"Hey Amu, can I talk to you?" Ikuto asked

"Uh sure" Amu said and Ikuto led her to her balcony. The was a long moment of silence between the two

"Ikuto why are we on the balcony? Its freezing" Amu said and started to shiver. And without a word Ikuto got behind Amu and hugged her from behind

"There are you okay now?" Ikuto asked sweetly and earned a nod from Amu.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Amu asked after another long moment of silence.

"Remember a while back I said you were the stars and you said I was your moon?"

"Uh… yeah… What about it?" Amu questioned Ikuto, who was looking at the starry night.

"Oh!" Ikuto exclaimed and extended his arm to the sky

"What is it?" asked Amu, who was very confused at this point

"I caught a star, look" Ikuto said a opened his palm to show a silver chain necklace with a small diamonded star and in the middle was a crescent moon (A/N See Profile). At this Amu's eyes glistered in awe, she was amazed by the beauty of the necklace.

"May I?" Ikuto asked Amu, who simply nodded. Ikuto unhooked the necklace hook and circled the silver chain around Amu's neck.

"It's beautiful Ikuto!" Amu said

"Only the finest and most beautiful star of mine can get such beautiful gift" Ikuto whispered to Amu's ear

"There you go being all cheesy again…" Amu said in a sweet mocking tone

"I can't help being a helplessly romantic person with you…" Ikuto said and gave Amu a light peck on the cheek

"I love you Ikuto and Merry Christmas" Amu said turning around in Ikuto arms and kissed Ikuto.

"I love you too Ichigo-koi"

* * *

Hime: Finished!

Amu: It's a cliché ending

Hime: I know

Ikuto: Cut her some slack, I mean she did spend 3 days writing the story

Hime: I rewrote the story 3 times and like Ikuto said give me so slack! Don't be a party pooper

Amu: I'm not. I am stating a fact.

Ikuto: It is Christmas no fighting please

Hime & Amu: Sorry…

Ikuto: Okay on 3. 1…2…3…

Hime, Ikuto & Amu: Merry Christmas!


	22. 022: You & I

Hime: Happy New Year!

Ikuto & Amu: Akemashite Omedetto!

Hime: We shall welcome 2010 with an amazing story

Ikuto: 2009 has been a great year for me, Hime & Amu.

Amu: Yes that is true! We had so much fun talking to all the readers. I just can't believe it's been a year since Hime wrote her first New Year story…

Hime: It's true, it has been more than a year since I've started writing and posting my Amuto Story, although I feel it's been more than a year! And the reason is because of all of you, my readers / supports. *tears up*

Ikuto: Don't cry Hime! We're supposed to start 2010 with in Happiness!

Amu: He's right! So before starting the water works we shall start the story.

Ikuto: Hime doesn't own Shugo Chara or the Songs Mentioned: First Kiss by Aa!; Loveless by YamaPi; You & I by Park Bom(2NE1)

* * *

Title: You & I

Rating: K+

Published on: December 31, 2009

Age: Amu: 18 / Ikuto: 23

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Today was New Year Eve and today I was going to perform at the Tokyo New Year Countdown concert.

Yes over the course of 3 years I've started singing and at the age of 16 released my first single called First Kiss. Since then I've released 2 Albums & 8 singles; and since then I have become just as popular as Utau. I've gone to talk shows; perform small concerts for TV, met new artists like _Buono; Morning Musume & C-ute_ whom have all became close friends to me.

It was now 8 PM and everyone was either in hair & make-up, doing sound check or doing one last practice. I wanted to relax before the concert started so I decided to sit in the empty concert hall and look at the people on the stage doing sound check" Right now doing sound check was _Yamashita Tomohisa_, also known as YamaPi, singing his latest single Loveless.

After a while I looked at the time, 8:30; Time to get ready. On my way to my dressing room I saw Utau.

"Hey" Utau said

"Utau, long time no see" I said and hugged her

"I know, you know how it is…" She said

"Yeah, same for me; I've been running none stop" I told her

"I've got to get ready. Oh and there a special guest in the crowd I'm sure you'll be happy to see that person" She told me as she walked away.

'I wonder who it is…'

I got ready and it was finally show time. Many groups and singers performed; from girl groups like _Morning Musume, °C-ute, Berryz Koubou, S/mileage_; To boy groups like _NEWS, Hey!Say!JUMP, KAT-TUN_.

It was finally my turn.

"Everyone are you all having fun?" I asked the audience. Screams and claps were all I received.

"Good so please listen to my song, You & I" I said and the song started.

_No matter what happens__  
__Even when the sky is falling down__  
__I'll promise you__  
__That I'll never let you go_

_Oh~~~Oh~~Oh~~~oh~~Oh~~~oh~~Yeah~~~_

_You, When I fell__  
__you held me back up with an unfaltering gaze__  
__And You, through those sad times__  
__held my hands till the end of the world_

_I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you__  
__But today, I am singing this song just for you__  
__Tonight, within those two eyes and a smile__  
__I can see the pains from protecting me__  
__You and I together. It's just feels so right__  
__Even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you__  
__You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands__  
__even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you_

_Our love has changed a bit by bit just like others, But don't be sad __  
__Hopefully I will be someone who you can trust like an old friend__  
__and someone you can lean onto, I promise you that I'm be right here baby_

_I might be a shabby person who has never done anything for you__  
__But today, I am singing this song just for you__  
__Tonight, within those two eyes__  
__and smile I can see the pains from protecting me__  
__You and I together. It's just feels so right__  
__Even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you__  
__You and I together, don't ever let go of my hands__  
__even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you_

_I close my eyes lightly whenever I feel lonely again__  
__I no longer fear when your breath holds me__  
__No one in the world can replace you__  
__You are the only one in I'll be there for you baby_

_You and I together, It's just feels so right__  
__Even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you__  
__You and I together, don't ever let go my hands__  
__even though I bid you goodbye, to me this world is just you_

_Just you and I__  
__Forever and ever.._

I finished my song and left the stage. As I went back to my dressing room, some of the staff members would congratulate me.

I reached my dressing room and opened the door, only to be greeted by a huge bouquet of red roses.

"May I say that was a beautiful song" a familiar husky voice coming from behind the flowers.

"Ikuto!? I thought you we're in Paris performing with your dad" I said to my 23 year old boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I was but dad allowed me to come back to spend the New Year with my very beautiful & talented girlfriend" he said while giving me the bouquet and a peck on the cheek.

"That was sweet of him" I said

"Yeah"

"Amu, I have something important to tell you" Ikuto said

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked

"I've know you for so long and I'm hap-"

"Hinamori-san, you must go back on stage in 3 minutes" A staff member said

"Uh yeah, I'll be there; Ikuto can you tell me later?" I asked him

"Uh but- never mind go on" He said in a sad tone

"I'll make it up, I promise" I said and gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving

***On Stage***

Everyone was on stage ready to start the count down.

"Everyone it's almost the New Year!" Tanaka Reina from Morning Musume said

"Everyone are you all ready for the New Year to begin?" Tegoshi Yuya from NEWS ask

"Everyone shall we count down to the New Year?" I asked

"Everyone are you ready?" Utau asked

"20…19…18…17…16…15...14…13…12…11…10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR" We all said as everyone cheered

"Now we have a very big surprise for one of our performers" Utau said while taking my hand and leading me center stage

"Amu-chan there is a huge surprise waiting for you" She said while holding my shoulder in place so I don't move. Everyone was then quiet then gasps and scream were heard throughout the whole concert hall

"Amu" the voice said I turned around to see Ikuto. I looked over to Utau who was smiling at me

"Amu-koi, I have known you ever since you were 12 and ever since I fell in love with you, I don't know what I would do without you…" He said as he kept walking over to me

"You & I together it's just feels so right, that is what you song says and it's true…" He said to me as he finally reached me

"You & I together as a couple, although I want it to be more…" He said and got down on one knee

"I love you with all my heart, You & I together not as a couple but as husband and wife. Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" He asked and opened a small velvet box, inside a ring with one sapphire diamond in the middle and two light pink diamonds on either side on the blue diamond.

"I- YES! I will marry you Ikuto" I said as I launched myself on Ikuto to hug him. I could stop crying, I was so happy.

"CONGRATULATIONS AMU-CHAN!" I heard every performer and spectator say or yell.

I regain my composure after a while and we all finished the New Year concert with the final songs

***Back stage***

After the concert finished everyone was round Ikuto and I.

"Amu-chan I'm so happy for you" my friend Suzuki Airi from °C-ute said

"Amu I can't believe you engaged to my brother, well I can but- anyway you're going to be my sister!" Utau said

"I can't believe our little Amu-chan is now all grown up" said Shigeaki Kato & Tegoshi Yuya from NEWS

A growl came from my new fiancé

"Mine" Ikuto said possessively

"Calm Down" I told him in a reassuring voice

After everyone had congratulated us I went to change my outfit, then I would be able to head home and tell my family the good news.

*In the limo*

"I can't believe I'm engaged to the most sweetest and handsomeness guy in the universe" I told Ikuto as I still looked at the ring in awe

"I'm going to have the most beautiful wife in the world soon, how can I not be happy?" Ikuto said

"I Love you Ikuto" I said and gave him a peck on the cheek

"I love you too, strawberry"

"This is the best New Year Ever!" I said

* * *

Hime: Happy New Year.

Ikuto: Have a great 2010

Amu: Be healthy and wealthy and be happy

Hime: Oh I recently made a second blog for future Fanfic updates

Ikuto: Please visit www . IchigDiaries. Blogspot. Com

Amu: You'll be able to communicate with Hime and see previews.

Hime: Have a great New Year Everyone!

Amu & Ikuto: To 2010!

**P.S: Sorry for mistakes**


	23. 023: My Protector

Hime: Happy Valentine's!

Ikuto: *comes in with loads of Chocolates*

Amu: Where did you get those?

Ikuto: Fan girls how are in love with me

Hime: Ikuto happy valentins! *give a small bag of cookies & chocolate*

Amu: Pathetic…

Hime: Meanie!

Ikuto: Hime doesn't own Shugo…

* * *

Title: My Protector

Published: February 14, 2010

Rating: K+

POV: Author, Hime

* * *

"_Onii-chan make it stop!" A small three year old pink haired girl cried._

"_Its okay thunder won't hurt you" said an eight year old midnight blue haired boy out_

_***Flash, BOOM*** (A/N it's thunder & lighting)_

"_KYAA!!!" the girl screamed and hid into her onii-chan chest_

"_It'll be okay strawberry; I'm here to protect you. I promise the thunder won't hurt you as long as I'm here" the boy said attempting to comfort the small girl. Soon everything turned black and the only noise heard was the thunder and the soft whispers of a boy._

_---_

Amu woke up from her dream; she could never remember who that boy was all she knew is that she felt safe with him. Amu looked out her balcony to see the night sky filled with dark gray. It was raining. She was about to go back to sleep when a light filled her room followed by a loud noise. Amu squealed in fear and hid under her sheets. Ever since she was a child Amu has always been scared of storms. Amu hid under the sheets sobbing quietly to no wake her parents or sister.

Soon a knock was heard, Amu didn't move and the knock came again this time Amu came out from under her sheets to see a tall figure standing on her balcony. She then heard slight muffles from outside, getting out of her bed and walked over to her balcony, Amu opened her curtains to see a soaking wet Ikuto.

"IKUTO?!" Amu yelled quietly and quickly opened her sliding door to let Ikuto in

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked the older boy

"I was walking around the neighbourhood when it started to rain and seeing as I am a cat and I hate getting wet I came here to seek refuge from the cold outdoors…" Ikuto said trying to shake off the rain from his hair

"Hey your get-"

**_*FLASH , BOOM*_**

"Ah!" Amu was startled and subconsciously leaped into Ikuto's chest

"Amu?" Ikuto said

"S-sorry I thought I s-saw a s-spider next t-" Amu was cut by the noise of the thunder outside and she started to whimper

"Amu are you scared of thunder?" Ikuto asked softly

"no! – maybe – yes…" Amu admitted ready to hear Ikuto tease her, she looked up to see Ikuto softly gazing at her. Ikuto then lead her to her bed and laid her down, he then proceeded to take off his shirt.

"What a-are you doing y-you perverted c-cat!" Amu quietly yelled while blushing

"I'm taking off my shirt. One because I don't want to catch a cold and two because I doubt you want to get you or your sheets wet from my clothes once I'm next to you…" Ikuto said and then went under the covers and brought Amu's small form close to him in a protective embrace

"There now you won't be able to see the lighting" Ikuto said (A/N: Amu's face was against his chest) at this Amu turned even brighter.

"But it won't stop me f-from hearing the thunder" Amu said

"You know you remind me of a little girl I once knew. She was always scared of storms especially big ones. She would always cried out 'Onii-chan, Onii-chan make it stop its scary' and I would always whisper to her reassuring her everything would be alright" Ikuto told Amu and a comfortable silence followed. Once in a while you would hear the thunder rawr (A/N: sp?), the lighting flash and the rain hitting the glass door.

"I'll try my best to protect you once again my strawberry" Ikuto whispered once he saw Amu sleeping. A slight smile formed on Amu face and in her sleep

"Thank you onii-chan"

***Next Morning***

Amu woke up surrounded by warmth, not wanting to open her eyes she snuggled closer to the unknown warmth and a chuckle was heard. Her eyes flung open to see a toned chest, Amu looked up to see a smirking Ikuto.

"Oh it's only you Ikuto… IKUTO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITHOUT A SHIRT!" Amu yelled loudly

"Amu is everything okay?" her mom's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

"Eh yeah I just had a dream!" said to her mom loud enough for her to hear

"Well breakfast is soon ready" her mother said and left. Amu sighed in relief that her mother did not come in. She looked back at Ikuto who was still smirking

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked

"Last night, thunder, seeking refuge, comforting you, remember?" Ikuto said trying to refresh her memories with keywords.

"Oh yeah t-that's right you came here and t-told me a story about a little girl" Amu recalled although not looking into Ikuto's eyes due to the fact she wanted to hid her major blush.

"Can I tell you something?" Amu asked

"Sure you can, what is it?" Ikuto said

"Well you see your story with the little girl; I have a story similar to yours. We'll it's only a dream and in my dream I would always be crying and then a boy would always come and say he'd protect me and he usually calls me strawberry… It's really funny cause after that he would always whisper loving words to make me fall asleep kinda like what you did… I would usually have that dream when there is a storm although I could never see the boy's face… " Amu said. Ikuto was about to say something when the voice of Amu's mom called Amu for breakfast.

"I'm coming!" Amu yelled back then looked back at Ikuto.

"I'll be right back. I'll try to eat quickly and bring you something to eat" Amu said and left her room.

While Amu was eating her breakfast Ikuto just sat there and thought about what Amu just told him.

"Seems as though you still remember what I use to do when we were kids…" Ikuto whispered and got out of bed. He wrote a small note for Amu and left through her balcony.

Amu came up to find an empty room with no Ikuto. Although on her bed was a note which said:

'_I'll be the one to protect you from now on and not that weak eight year old boy with midnight blue hair that you use to know…_

_I'll always be your protector!_

_- Ikuto_'

"Wait how did Ikuto know the boy had midnight blue hair and was an eight year old? I never told him about that. Unless… nah, Ikuto can't be that sweet and adorable kid from my dream, Ikuto's way too perverted" Amu said to herself… She slowly looked at her clock and her eyes immediately widened.

"Well that '_protector_' better be able to protect me from Nikaidou 'cause I'm super late now!" Amu yelled and rushed to get ready for school.

**_*On top of Amu's roof*_**

"Don't worry my Strawberry I'll deal with all your worries. Because I'm still your protector even if you don't remember much about us…" Ikuto whispered and character changed and headed over to Seiyo Elementary.

* * *

Hime: Dekiita!

Ikuto: You're done!

Amu: Great job Hime. I'm have to admit it was a cute story

Hime: Well everyone shall we all say it together?  
Ikuto, Amu & Hime: Happy Valentine's Day & Happy Chinese New Year

Ikuto: Please review and spread the love

Amu: And thanks for reading

Hime: And sorry of any mistakes…


	24. HIME NEWS

Hime News 。 Gone? No, not really

May 30, 2010

* * *

**Announcement #1**

Hello follow readers of my story, you may have noticed I have not been posting or updating stories. The reason for this is because I have a month left of school before summer vacation, although within this month I have loads of exams. Anyway, what I want to come to is that right now I have no time at all to think of story/chapter ideas. So I'll be in a sort-of-hiatus, I'll still be reviewing a few stories here-and-there and I'll still be active on my other networks(my main blog) so I'll be keeping you all posted on that.

**Announcement #2**

Some of you may not know this but I now have a Facebook fanpage. You'll be able to find the link in my profile page.

**Announcement #3**

I'm going to drop "_My sky of love_". One because I'm currently writing BLACK CROSS and I've lost interest with the story because it's a little complicated…

With Love,

HimekaTsukiyomi


	25. 025: As the years go by

Hime: I'm finally back! I have not realized this but while I was super busy with school work I've been on fanfiction for 2 years and 2 months. I gave "birth" to HimekaTsukiyomi on May 15th 2008 and it's now July 15, 2010

Ikuto: My you are getting older everyday!

Amu: And if I remember well two months after you Fanfiction account birthday it's your birthday.

Hime: Yup. So I this is my birthday gift to myself & my fanfiction account. Now someone do the honours…

Amu & Ikuto: Happy Birthday HimekaTsukiyomi!

Hime: and…

Amu & Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo chara

* * *

**Title: As the Years Go By**

**Rating: T**

**Published on: July 14 (July 15th in Japan time)**

* * *

**Author's POV**

At the age of 10 Hinamori Amu best known as _Cool&Spicy _got the surprise of her life seeing three colourful eggs on her bed, all in the same pattern yet each egg had a different colour and symbol. The day was also the day she became head over heels for the King's chair of the Guardians, Hotori Tadase. She made a fool of her during assembly and confessed her love to him but she also met a perverted teen with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. Amu called her a '_neko-mimi hentai cosplay otoko_' because of his perverted nature, weird cat reflex & feline feautres. Amu met three little fairies that called themselves Shugo Charas: the red chara was named Ran, the blue chara was called Miki and the green chara was Suu; each stated being one of Amu personalities.

At the age of 11 Amu joined the Guardians became friends with Kuukai Souma, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Yuiki Yaya & Hotori Tadase –who all had a chara - and become the Joker. She discovered she could Character Change or Transform with any of her charas and as Joker must purify X-eggs & find the magical egg called the Embryo. She continued encountering the perverted cat-eared boy that was named Ikuto and became "friends". She fell more in love with her prince. Continued to help the guardians purify X-eggs & X-Charas, she learned about the company Easter who is an enemy to the guardians and is also looking for the Embryo. Hinamori Amu got her charas stolen by her home-room teacher named Nikaidou Yuu. Her friend Ikuto help her get her charas back only to find out Ikuto also worked for Easter. She got her charas back with the help of Ikuto and the guardians. Amu had her first date with Ikuto at an abandoned amusement park.

At the age of 12 Miss Cool & Spicy began 6th grade and met two new members of the guardians: Mashiro Rima & Sanjou Kairi. Amu become sad as things in her life were changing faster then she wanted, she had lost two of her good friends: Kuukai – who went to junior high – and Nadeshiko – who went and studied abroad in Europe she also met Nagihiko the twin of Nadeshiko. She got another surprise when a yellow egg appeared on her bed so suddenly. Amu grew even closer to the mysterious Ikuto as they continuously met and on one day as Amu's holiday vacation began she found the cat-eared pervert on her bed sick as can be. She let him stay but her mother found out and thus Ikuto had to leave. She found the strength stand for what was right – to save Ikuto from Easter – even if the guardian didn't trust the cat boy. Amu finally figured out the mysterious older teen boy and understood the miseries he had once faced. She received her first kiss on the cheek from Ikuto as he left in search of his father.

On spring, thirteen year old Hinamori Amu graduated elementary and began her junior year at Seiyo Chuugakkou (middle school). She stayed good friends with Mashiro Rima and found out the truth about Nagihiko. Amu feelings for Tadase have also changed as the school year went by. Amu promised Ikuto to find her true self and for this school year she joined: the soccer team, home economy, the choirs and sewing class. Amu was still the talk of the school with her amazing fashion and beautiful looks. Amu would get countless demands from boys at school whether it was a freshmen or senior but she would reject each and every boy and told them she already had someone in her heart.

At the age of fourteen she suddenly took up violin and piano. She grew closer to Tsukiyomi Utau best known as Hoshina Utau. She would spend most of her night on her balcony staring at the stars in the sky. School was going well for Amu as she had good grades and the best of friends.

At fifteen Amu began high school at Seiyo Cross Koukou (Seiyo Cross High School) she took a liking to fashion design and began sewing and making her own accessories and pieces of clothing. At school boys still asked to court Miss Hinamori Amu but as always she rejected all of them.

On Amu's sixteenth birthday her charas disappeared into her heart as she had finally found the right path to her true self. She did not become sad from the lost of her charas instead Amu took it as a sign she was close to the real her and because she knew they would all be with her in her heart.

At Seventeen Amu has grown in many ways. She finally had breast which were C cups, all her curves were at the right place, her hair grew longer and fell to mid back and she was thin but not too thin. She had the body every seventeen year old girl wanted. Amu started modeling in popular fashion magazine _Popteen_. One day after school Amu got the biggest surprise ever when Ikuto was there in front of the school gates. Amu ran up to him and without thinking she smacked her lips over his, many girls had hearts in their eyes as they saw the hot stranger that Amu was kissing and many of the boys were jealous that 'this guy' won Amu's heart. On that day Amu and Ikuto began dating each other. Six months after they began dating Amu introduced Ikuto to her family, her mother and sister quickly took a liking for Ikuto but her father was still hesitant of the twenty-three year old. But as the days went by Amu's father saw how much his daughter was happy with him and accepted their relationship.

On Amu's Eighteenth birthday she and Ikuto went out to an expensive restaurant and celebrated the adult Amu. On that night Amu and Ikuto lost their virginity as they made love at Ikuto's apartment. A few months later Amu moved in with Ikuto. She graduated High school and was valedictorian of her year.

At nineteen Amu became a full time model, she continued to model for _Popteen_ and began runway shows as well.

At the age of twenty, Amu and Ikuto's relationship couldn't get better until Ikuto proposed to Amu during the Hinamori Christmas Eve party with all her family joining on this joyous day. They got married on May 15 at a small church surrounded by friends and family, they finally became Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

On Ikuto's twenty-fifth birthday he found out Amu was one month pregnant and eight months later on July 15, the Tsukiyomi's were blessed with a beautiful baby girl they named Himeka. Himeka had her father's midnight blue hair and her mother's honey-comb eyes.

Two years later, Himeka became a big sister to Emiko Tsukiyomi, Himeka's newborn sister. Emiko had her aunt Ami's caramel brown hair and Ikuto's sapphire eyes. Amu and Ikuto were happy to have a beautiful family. Five years after Emiko's birth, twenty-seven year old Amu was now a stay-at-home mother taking care of five year old Emiko and helping seven year old Himeka with her first grade homework. As the years rolled by Himeka & Emiko became beautiful teenagers just like their mother. Ikuto was quite over-protective when boys approached his daughters. Amu's life couldn't get any better she had all she ever wanted: a wonderful and loving husband & two beautiful girls. As the years went by Amu and Ikuto watched as both their girls grew up to become beautiful, independent, generous and caring women; as they fell in love and got married and have a family of their own.

After many, many, many years later Amu and Ikuto couldn't be happier and couldn't asked for anything more as both died a peaceful and happy way leaving only happy memories behind…

* * *

Hime: Done!

Ikuto: Wow nice story I can't wait for Amu to turn 18 so we can finally have sex!

Amu: EWW! Like hell I'll ever have sex with an old guy

Hime: Be nice you two it's my and my FF account's birthday party!

Ikuto: Sorry Hime-chan. Here... Happy Birthday

Hime: Aww Ikuto you shouldn't have an Ikuto doll

Amu: Here this is for you

Hime: Thanks Amu for the make-up!

Amu: Wait there is more *leaves & Comes back*

Hime: Oh my Buddha! It's a dress cake, it's beautiful! (http:/ www. flickr. com / photos/ icingdreams/ 2504080545/ in/ set-72157600797200808/)

Ikuto: It's took us hours with the help of Suu to finish it!

Hime: Thank you so much you two. Now someone…

Ikuto & Amu: Thanks for reading and see you all next time!


End file.
